Life and Times of Stephanie Plum
by Laura17
Summary: Cupcake fluff pure and simple. It's the day to day journey of Stephanie and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Characters below, I write for my enjoyment only; I post for your enjoyment. **

I woke up one if my favorite ways, with Joe pressing up against my back and growing. Three Morelli introduced organisms and thirty minutes later, we were in the shower where I got to experience Joe's magic fingers and tongue all over again. I am one lucky girl. My name is Stephanie Plum, and I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent for my cousin Vinnie. I only work for him part time. I work full time for my mentor and friend, Ranger Manoso, at his Security Company named Rangeman.

With the water in the shower turning colder we got out and started our day. By the time I got my hair and make up done and got downstairs, Joe had made coffee, walked Bob and was sitting at the table eating his breakfast, looking good enough to eat himself. My favorite breakfast cereal was sitting on the table waiting for me. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to him.

Joe Morelli is a Trenton cop; he is 6 ft of movie star good looks and screaming 'I'm a bad boy with attitude.' Truth is, growing up Joe _was_ a bad boy - the kind every mother prays her daughter won't be attracted to. Unfortunately for my mother, Joe and I have been in and out of each other's lives since we were kids. Joe has lost the attitude but kept the looks. He's now a cop - one of the best in Trenton, probably in New Jersey, maybe the country. Where Joe used to be a different-women-every-different-day kind of guy, he's now a one women kind of guy. He's chosen me and I'm not complaining.

For the past 9 months, Joe and I have been living together in bliss. 3 months ago I officially moved out of my apartment and moved the last of the winter clothes and that box in the back of the closet that I haven't open in years into Joe's house - our house. My lease had been up for renewal and Joe and I had spent weeks talking about the pros and cons of not renewing it. The money I would save was a big pro. Not having anywhere to run anymore was both a pro and a con. But truth be told Joe and I weren't fighting that much anymore, I mean the hand-waving-stomping-out-being-too-stubborn-to-talk-after kind of fight. We still argued about stuff, but we decided to grow up and deal with our issues face to face in the moment. We've found that after the yelling and hand waving was done, if we were both in the same room together, we could calmly discuss the problem and come together with a compromise we both could live with.

Ranger had been the first issue we had to deal with. He was my friend and I didn't want to lose that, but Joe didn't trust Ranger. After the screaming was done and I admitted to myself that Joe had a point, we sat down and calmly discussed the reason why he didn't trust him. It had been eye opening to say the least. Joe had known about the stolen kisses Ranger had taken and he had suspected that we'd had sex. It had been hard for him to form those words and he'd been relieved to learn it had only been one time when we had broken up. He'd said he understood and he'd gotten past that a long time ago, but the continued familiar relationship that I allowed Ranger to share with me was always going to be an issue and one that had to be settled. I'd known this and had already decided that I had to deal with my relationship with Ranger, but until Joe put it on the table that night I had been avoiding it. Deep down I was afraid that by setting conditions, Ranger would no longer want a friendship. But if I was going to work for Rangeman Joe deserved the respect that it was only a working relationship and that very next day I gave that to him and to my surprise Ranger agreed. He told me that he was happy being my friend if that was what I wanted. And if Joe was the one, he was happy for me. To anyone else he would have looked like he did at any other time but I knew the difference. I'd kept my job at Rangeman, doing security searches and investigations along with the occasional distraction job and Ranger went in the wind for a few weeks after that. Joe didn't like the distraction jobs I did, but with the new defined relationship with Ranger and his agreement that is was best to bring the FTA in outside in a controlled environment, he keep quiet about them.

Since I was still working for Vinnie from time to time, Joe decided to teach me some 'tricks of the trade' for bringing in the bad guys. To this day, whenever I cuff a guy after a take down I blush remembering the night we were playing around with the cuffs and Joe showed me that technique. After the first couple of times Lula decided she didn't want to know the details, more likely that I wasn't going to give them. Lula knew I didn't give out those kinds of details. Ranger had returned from where ever he was and dropped by Joe's and my booth at Pino's and shook hands with Joe. They did some silent male communicating thing that seemed to ease the air between the two. After that night Joe and Ranger were actually able to share air space without the feeling of doom approaching. The two will never be friends but it made my life a lot easier.

Joe calling my name broke into my reminiscing.

"Cupcake, you OK?"

"Yeah"

"Seemed like you weren't listening."

"Sorry Joe, I was just thinking about the beautiful morning we had."

He grinned. "Well because of that beautiful morning I'm going to be late. Wouldn't change a thing, but I have a meeting in 20 minutes that I need to get to. I'll call you later." Joe repeated to me, got up with his bowl, kissed me goodbye, dropped his bowl in the sink and left. I sipped my coffee realize I was going to be late and that was one of the problems with Ranger even before the new relationship Ranger required promptness. So I grabbed my keys and purse and left for my day.

I reached Rangeman with two minutes to spare. I parked and rushed up to my cubby on floor 5. The control room was a buzz that morning and as I stepped into the room all eyes turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

Nothing but stares in return.

"What?" I asked again. "Why are you starring at me?"

Tank approached and moved me into the office shutting the door behind us. "Ranger went offline last night at 6 and hasn't reappeared." "And?" I asked. "It's not like he hasn't done that before."

"Not without telling one if us he was doing it and not since he got back from the last time"

I knew Tank meant the time he went into the wind after I set up the definitions of our relationship. Everything had stayed the same in the control room. It wasn't as if Ranger had ever got touchy feely in front of the guys. Tank was the exception. Ranger trusted him with everything. Tank knew the truth about our relationship. I suspected the guys had always assumed we were sleeping together and he'd done nothing to change that, even though we only did once, years ago.

"Is there anything you might know about him going off grid?" Tank asked

"I haven't spoken to or seen Ranger since the staff meeting yesterday," I told him. That was at 3 and Ranger left afterwards and, apparently, went offline. "What can I do to help?" I asked, knowing that if Ranger didn't want to be found there was nothing I could do to find him

"Just act like nothing's different. He'll turn up." Tank turned, walked out of the office and was gone. I followed a beat later. The guys returned their eyes to me, so I repeated my question "_WHAT?_"

"Steph. l" It was Lester that spoke. "We're just wondering what you know?"

"Why would I know anything you don't?"

"Well …um … well." Lester was at a lost for words.

"Spit it out Lester!" I decided Ranger's privacy rule be damned.

"Just thought you would know where the boss was … like maybe you were with him," he stumbled out.

"OK, listen up." I let out a breath. "First, I haven't seen or spoken to Ranger since the staff meeting. Second. Ranger and I were never together the way you think, no stolen kisses, no longing glazes no dinners up on 7. Third, I gave him back his key fob 7 months ago. I'm just one of the guys." And with that I went to my cubby, booted up my computer and stared at the files in my in-box.

By lunchtime I had convinced myself that Ranger could take care of himself and I had other issues to worry about, like the stack of files that I haven't been working on and the idea that Joe dropped in my lap last night of a vacation. It was June and he told me I could choose any place to go. He was scheduled off the week of July 13th and it would be great to actually get away somewhere. By the time I ate my turkey sandwich I was ready to return to my desk and get to work. I turned the corner into the control room and discovered Ranger was no longer offline. He was seated at my desk looking at my unfinished pile of files.

"Yo" I said to him

"Babe"

"Nice of you to show up today." I was trying to keep the mood light. Ranger got right to the point

"I need information on this FTA. I need everything - even the smallest detail. All I know right now is that he caught a flight to Chicago this morning. Woody and I will be on the four o'clock flight today. I need it before I land at 6, but I would prefer it before we take off. It takes priority over all else."

"Yes sir," I said giving him my mock salute that I know he hates. But I was rewarded with his seldom scene 200 watt smiles then he was gone and I went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Vincent Fiorito … why does that name sound so familiar?" I said to no one in particular as I plugged his name into the system. I sat back and read his files as the data was being processed.

He was four years older than me and grew up one block from my parents' house. That would explain the familiarity, but of course with the age difference it wasn't like I'd hung out with him. He had no sisters. The youngest brother was a year younger than me and he had two older brothers. The data filled my computer screen and I was looking at a very impressive rap sheet that started at the age of 12 with a B & E at Uncle Mo's Candy Shoppe, progressed to grand theft auto at 14, on to drugs at 18 with several DUIs and weapon charges. The only serious jail time he did was 7 years at the New Jersey State Prison for being a wheel man during an arm robbery at Trenton First National about 10 years ago. He went FTA 2 days ago on a new drug and weapon charge. There was a picture of him and seeing it gave me all the information I needed. His street name is Viper and has been for as long as I could remember. His youngest brother, Nick, was the only Fiorito that didn't turn to crime. He was some hot shot business man of some kind in, you guessed it, Chicago. You can leave the Burg but the Burg never leaves you, if family needs somewhere to lay low you take them in or find somewhere for them to hide out. Nick probably thinks Chicago is far enough and big enough for Viper not to be found. By the time I was finished pulling the information together it was 3 o'clock and Ranger was already at the airport. I called him, told him about Nick and emailed the file to him.

"Babe, that is just what I was looking for. No one knew about the brother. When I get back dinner is on me." And he was gone. There was a time when an invitation like that would have had the unspoken words of upstairs in my apartment but now I knew that it would be very public dinner somewhere.

Just minutes after hanging up with Ranger, Joe called.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Cupcake, I'm going to be late tonight. I just pulled a multiple homicide. Christ, that's nasty," he said to someone at the scene. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"OK. Anything you need from me?"

"Yeah, can you make sure there is beer in the fridge? I'm going to need one, or maybe six, when I do get there."

"No problem." I paused. "Joe?"

"Yeah Cupcake?"

"I love you"

"I know. Thanks. I needed that." I could hear the smile in his voice as he hung up. Joe had a tough job and I knew it got to him. He appreciated the little things and if I could be the bright spot in a rotten day with a simple "I love you," by George I was going to give it to him.

As I was leaving the building that night I contemplated what to do for supper. I would need something that's good to reheat for when Joe got in.. I could go to my parents' and bring leftovers home, but that would undoubtedly result in the conversation my mother seemed to have every time I was with her these days. Joe was the kind of guy my mother once warned me about. Hell, Joe _was_ the guy my mother warned me about. She knew about us playing Choo-Choo when I was six. Ever since then it was "Stephanie you need to stay away from Joey Morelli." Now it's "When are you and Joseph getting married?" It's not that I don't want to marry Joe_. _I just don't want to get married. Been there. Done that. No need to repeat that event in my life. Of course Joe is nothing like my horse's patoot of an ex, but still, I like our life the way it is. No need to rock the boat. , If I ever got pregnant, Joe would have me before a Justice of the Peace quicker than I could say "I do" and that'd be fine. It's just the way it would be. But I really didn't want to go through it with my mother tonight, so mooching dinner from my parents was out of the question.

I had to go to the store for the beer anyway, I could get the ingredients for meatloaf? I'm not a domestic goddess by any means, but I learned how to make a good meatloaf when Grandma Mazur stayed with me a while back. It always makes Joe smile when I do cook and meatloaf is great reheated, so I pulled into the Shop-Rite. Thirty minutes later I was home doing my impression of Susie the homemaker. While the meatloaf was baking I went upstairs and started searching the web for our vacation destination. I had not been able to get the thought of Joe and me on a sandy beach, somewhere, out of my mind today and planning it would be a great distraction for him tonight. I looked at Florida and ran thru the resorts in Daytona Beach, Ft Lauderdale, St Petersburg, South Beach, but nothing tickled my fancy.

Next stop Cozumel, there's an idea. I wasn't sure if Joe had ever been to that island on one of his diving trips or not. I've always wanted to go there, but _WOW_ it'd be expensive. You can't drive there, so we would need to fly, adding two roundtrip tickets to the cost of a week at the resort I'd found. But it was perfect - with a pristine white beach leading to the beautiful aquas of the Caribbean, a scuba center and very private little patios. I hit the total button on the trip calculator and my eyes bugged out of my head for a moment. I didn't know what Joe was thinking as a budget, but I knew he would want to pay for it all. It was just one of those Caveman Italian Male traits that he can't get rid of. One of the benefits of working for Rangeman is the really nice paycheck I get at the end of every month. I only have my Macy's card and my car insurance to pay for and, while my insurance was through the roof, I could still help pay for the vacation.

Either Bob sensed that dinner was ready or something had scared him to death, because he went bounding down the stairs with 5 minutes left on the timer. Then I heard the door close and Joe greeting Bob, so I rushed downstairs myself to welcome him home after his grueling day of murder and mayhem.

"Hi!" I said as I landed on the bottom step. Joe was leaning on the kitchen counter with a beer already in his hand.

"You cooked," he smiled at me and took a pull from his beer. "My domestic goddess" he said before taking a second pull and finishing his beer.

Reaching him and getting us both a beer I replied, "You have perfect timing. It's almost ready."

"Thanks." He put the beer on the counter and pulled me to him for a kiss. The kiss was full of relief that his day was finally over, a lot of tongue, and the promise of what was yet to come. I was returning the promise when the timer on the stove went off, signaling the meatloaf was done.

Joe went into the living room and found the Mets game as I pulled the meat loaf out of the oven. He returned to the kitchen, filled his plate and grabbed his beer before settling down on the sofa with me. We ate in silence while watching the game and then cleaned up the kitchen together. He was scrubbing the loaf pan when I asked "So, about this vacation?"

Joe smiled down at me "Been thinking about it, have you?"

"Yeah I have. What kind of budget do I have to work with?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Cozumel?" I told him as I ran upstairs to get the information I had found. "I'll be happy to pay half. I know this is kind of expensive," I said on my way back down.

Joe took the printouts from me and looked them over. "This looks perfect, Stephanie. I can teach you to dive at the scuba center and show you some new moves I've been saving for a special occasion on the patio." A grin spread across his face and the tired, worry lines finally disappeared. Let's book it tonight. It's not necessary for you to pay anything, but if you want to that's fine. All I care about is you, me, a teeny bikini and the beach" he told me grabbing my hand and pulling me back upstairs to the computer in the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Life and Times of Stephanie Plum

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up in my favorite way _again_. I really am a very lucky girl. Joe had a meeting with the team from last night, so he left while I was still in the shower. He stuck his head in to tell me he would grab breakfast on his way, and that Bob still needed to go out. Great, I love picking up Bob poop first thing in the morning.

Tank called on my way in and asked if I could swing by the bonds office and pick up the files Connie had for Rangeman. Great again, my morning is taking a nasty turn. If Vinnie was there, that meant a guilt trip about how I'm not pulling my weight and he was bleeding money. I parked in front of the office and regretted stopping by as soon as I walked in. Vinnie was standing in the doorway of his office waiting for me.

"I gave you a job when you needed one, you're family and this is how you treat me?"

"First off," I started. "I blackmailed you into giving me the job. Second, I'm only working for you part time. It's not my fault you're writing too many bonds."

"Lucille wants a boob job. Those puppies aren't cheap you know," Vinnie told me and eyed my chest before adding,"Maybe you don't."

"Shove it Vinnie!" I turned to Connie who was ignoring this exchange and painting her nails a shade of red I could only call Blood Red. "You have files for Rangeman"

"Top of the stack. What do you think of the color?" she asked.

"It makes a statement," I told her as Lula bust in through the door wearing a black leather skirt and leopard print spandex halter top.

"What makes a statement?" she asked

"You getting here on time for a change and fully clothed," Vinnie told her backing up into his office.

"Gotta go," I told them grabbing the files. "We can go out this afternoon and see if we can pick up anyone to help Vinnie get closer to his boob budget."

"Works for me" Lula told me plopping herself down on the sofa.

I spent the morning pulling the files I didn't get to yesterday and by three o'clock I was toast and need to do something different.

I turned my computer off and stepped out of my cubby to find Tank.

"I'm going to go grab some FTA's for Vinnie see you tomorrow. "

"Be careful Stephanie."

I picked up Lula at the office and we decided Marybeth Riveria would be an easy pickup. She was arrested for shoplifting from the Pleasure Treasures and didn't show for her court date. She lived in the Burg and I went to school with her back when her name was Olson. She was now divorced and apparently looking for the mechanical kind of love. She worked the 11-7 shift at the button factory, so she should be home at this time.

We parked at the curb and walked to the door. I knocked and Marybeth answered in her bathrobe and it didn't seem like anything else.

"Hi!" she said, "I know you. "

"Yeah, Stephanie Plum we went to school together."

"That's right. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I and my associate here work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and you didn't show for your court date. We need to take you in and get you rebonded."

Mary Beth looked at me, and then at Lula, then back to me . . . realization was setting in. When people recognize Lula and me, they remember all the crazy stories about us and every one of them thinks they can out smart us. What none of them realize is that within the last year, at some point, Lula and I got pretty good at this shit. After rolling around in everything imaginable, chasing after greased up naked guys and fighting off dogs and monkeys you learn a thing or two. Not to mention that Joe and I use take down techniques' as foreplay from time to time.

Before she even had time to turn around we had Mary Beth down on the floor and cuffed. As I suspected she had nothing on under her robe. Too bad she was thinking of running, if she had been reasonable I would have let her get dress. As it was, she was at least wearing a robe. Hell, I've brought in guys that were naked before.

Lula and I were on a roll. Marybeth was at the cop shop and we had our body receipt in hand all within the hour.

"So?" I asked. "Do we go after another?"

"Might as well," Lula agreed. "Lonnie Jones should be on his corner by now."

"OK, it's been a while since I've seen Lonnie. It'll be nice to catch up."

Lonnie Jones is a regular. He's an okay kind of guy - the type you would hang out with at a bar, except for the fact he was a low level dealer who sells his goods to the high school scene. We drove by the corner of First and Hamilton and I rolled down my window.

"Hey Lonnie … been a while."

"Yeah, I was wondering when you two would come around."

"Why don't you hop in the back and we can catch up on the way?"

"I'll go with you girls, the kids aren't out looking for me today." Lonnie confirmed.

"Leave your stuff before getting in." I told him and he stashed his case in the bushes.

"That was two in less than two hours." Lula said as we stopped by the Tasty Pastry before going back to the office.

"We are getting good at this." I answered her.

"Two Boston Crèmes", I told the girl behind the counter.

My phone was ringing as I got back in my car from dropping off the paperwork to Connie, it was Ranger.

"Yo." I answered.

"Yo, yourself," he replied. "What else can you tell me about this guy and his brother? I'm not having any luck finding either of them."

"Not much. I gave you all I had yesterday; I don't know either of them. Nick sells bonds I think. I can talk to my mother and see what she can tell me."

"Thanks. Let me know, I'm hitting a wall here," and Ranger was gone.

Ok, so I figured dinner with my parents tonight and I called Joe.

"Hey Cupcake. What's up?" Joe answered, sounding happy.

"Just checking in. I need to get some information out of my mother so I was going there for dinner. Want to come?"

"Sure, I'm wrapping up this case now. I might be a little late start without me. I'll be there before desert."

"I'm glad the case is closed. Everything go your way?"

"Yeah, the neighbor confessed an hour ago and everything checks out. I'll see you tonight," and Joe was gone. I called my mother next to let her know.

At 6 o'clock we were all seated and my mother was setting the roasted chicken on the table and pouring the wine. Bob was under the table, my father was sitting at the head of the table, waiting, and my grandmother was across from me having just set the dinner rolls on the table. Joe hadn't shown yet.

"So mom, what do you know about the Fiorito's these days?" Before she could answer, Joe was sliding in next to me.

"The Fiorito's?" he asked. "Why do you want to know?" Joe had his cop face in place.

"Viper went FTA, Ranger is trying to bring him in," I said. "What do you know?"

"Stay out of it Steph, Viper isn't a nice guy." Joe warned me.

"I'm not in it. Ranger tracked him to Chicago; I'm just looking for gossip."

My mother joined the conversation. "Dominick is in Chicago. I heard he has a big apartment that overlooks the water. He must be doing well selling stocks and bonds."

Joe still has his cop face on. He knew more but I knew I wasn't getting it out of him right now, so I moved back to my mother.

"So Nick lives on the water?"

"I heard that the oldest son just moved to Chicago too" Grandma added. This was news I didn't know.

"When was this?" I asked. "Thought he was still in jail."

"Nope. I was at the Clip and Curl this afternoon and Betty was there. Michael, the second oldest, he lives down by the park and apparently his neighbors were executed yesterday."

I looked over at Joe. He had his don't-ask cop face on now and I knew that was the case from yesterday.

Grandma continued, "Betty said Michael was the only Fiorito son still around. Everyone else left town."

"That's right," my mother added. "Margaret moved to Chicago last year after Sal died."

I looked at Joe again. He was shoveling food into his mouth quicker than my father was. OK so let's recap what I've learned, Michael executed his neighbors and turned himself in today, and everyone in the family is in Chicago. Michael was the closet in age to Viper. Mama, Sal Jr. and Nick all live in Chicago and Michael apparently snapped what little sanity he had while Viper fled into the safety of his family. Something didn't feel right about Michael, but at least I had other places for Ranger to check.

Dessert was served and Joe and I had plenty of leftovers. On the drive home, I called Ranger and gave him the rundown from the night. He was able to tell me that before Viper left the Burg he was living with his girlfriend and her sister next door to Michael Fiorito. This just kept getting weirder. I pulled into the driveway right behind Joe and hung up with Ranger before getting out. Joe had relaxed the Cop Face during dinner, but he knew I had questions and it was back on.

"Come on Cupcake. Before you start shooting off questions, let's get inside." Joe said wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulled us both a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Joe, I don't want to fight." The kitchen table is where we go for our heated discussions

"Good," he said. "But before I tell you anything you have to promise me one thing."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You will not do field work on this. You are only riding the desk; your involvement is to simple pass on the information. The Fiorito's are crazy and they are dangerous."

"You got it. No problem. No field work for me. Besides they are all in Chicago." I told him.

"What do you want to know?"

"First is it true? Michael killed Viper's Girlfriend and Sister?"

"Yes and the sister's boy." Joe told me.

"Why and how?"

"Why? Because Fiorito is crazy. They all are. Michael and Viper are only a few years older than me and they made the shit I used to do look like I was a choir boy. They had a still in the basement. Michael drank from that cooper tube one too many times and it messed with him. He has only gotten worse as the years have gone on. Viper was here to keep him in control. The sister was tired of Viper being a bad influence on her son, so instead of moving out she turned him in. Viper had no problem with violence, but the girlfriend wasn't pressing charges so he was arrested only for drugs and weapons enough that he will be doing more time. When he fled Michael lost control, went next door, and shot all three straight in the middle of the head. Now that I know that Sal Jr. is living in Chicago with the rest of the family what Michael keeps saying makes sense."

"What did he say?" I was on the edge of my seat, this was all just too magnificent. Obviously not for the poor woman's family but for my research into Viper it was marvelous.

"They have all left me," Joe told me and added, "I suspect someone will come back now to take care of Michael and try to clean this up. I suspect it will be Sal Jr. and that's why I don't want you anywhere near this. Sal Jr. is just as ruthless and mean as Viper. He was just always better at not getting caught."

"I'm just passing along the information. So Michael is in lockup at the station. Mama Fiorito, Sal Jr., Viper and Nick are all in Chicago. Ranger said no one was staying at Nick's not even Nick, so that leaves Jr.'s or Mama's place and if Sal Jr. needs to come back here for Michael …" I let my thought trail off and Joe picked it up "the family will center around Mama Fiorito in a time of need. She has always been protective of her boys no matter what." He told me. "Go call Ranger then let's go to bed and forget about this."

Joe left in the middle of the night, he got a call that a couple of Slayers were in the wrong part of town. By the time the alarm went off he hadn't returned so I got up alone, got my shower, got dressed and went to get Bob out bed. He always stole Joe's spot when he got called away and I didn't mind. Bob was a warm body and he made the bed feel less empty, but Bob also liked to sleep in on those morning and didn't want to get out of bed for his walk. I clipped his leash on and dragged him outside. Once he got the taste of fresh air he was ready to go, but I was always exhausted from the workout of getting him outside.

Once around the block then I was off to Rangeman. When I arrived, news of Ranger's capture was spreading through the control room. Tank was confirming that Ranger located Mama Fiorito's place last night and everyone was there. Viper was held over at the CPD last night and Ranger was bringing him home this afternoon.

Tank had reviewed the FTA files I picked up yesterday and we would have a staff meeting at 11 am, so I got a couple of hours in before that and was ready for the break. Tank started the meeting by passing out folders to Lester, Cal and Zero, than he flipped Russell Riggins to me.

"Great." I said. "It's Friday night, so I guess that means I have a date at the Blue Fish."

"He should show about 9:00. You'll need to be in place by 8:30. Lester and Bobby will be inside, Hal and Cal and I will be on the outside." Tank told me standard op. Hal & Cal didn't blend into the background as well as Lester and Bobby. Besides they were my team and I felt safe with them. As I read the file on Russell Riggins I felt sick. Not only was he a Friday night regular at the Blue Fish, not the nicest bar on Stark Street. He was known to carry and had been accused of killing a guy in a bar fight last year. The charges were later dropped and it was said to be self defense, but that didn't make me feel better considering he was arrested this time for assault again. I think Russell Riggins needs an anger management class or two. The staff meeting concluded and we all went to Shorty's for lunch, when we got back the afternoon went fast. It was Friday night so even though we'd just had dinner over there last night, Joe and I were still expected at my parent's house at 6 o'clock. I had not heard from Joe so I gave him a call

"Hey," I said when he answered. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. I finished the paperwork on the case this morning, came home for a nap, woke up about an hour ago. Are we expected at your parents' tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him, "then I have a date at the Blue Fish."

"Oh joy, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in twenty." I told him and hung up.

Dinner at my parents was an uneventful treat. Grandma was on her best behavior trying to get out of the house for an evening viewing, so we were all finished and back home by 7 o'clock. I started to get ready for my job when Joe appeared in the doorframe and asked "Can I tag along?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This was a new question, in all the times I have done distraction jobs Joe had never asked to come along. At first, we fought about my doing them. Then, after he realized these were jobs and I was going whether he liked it or not, he generally would just plop himself in front of the TV and pout. But tonight he wanted to go along. "I'll have to clear it with Tank. It's his call, but I don't see a problem with it."

Joe handed me my phone and waited.

"Tank here."

"Hi! You have a problem with Joe tagging along tonight?" I asked.

"That would actually be great. Bobby just broke 3 ribs an hour ago and I was scrambling to find his replacement. Morelli will do nicely." This was the longest conversation I had ever had with Tank and did he actually say "actually?" But, mine is not to question why when it comes to Tank. I closed my phone turned to look at Joe.

"You're now part of the team"

"The team?" he asked. "Hell, I don't want to work for Rangeman. I just want to tag along and watch you work."

"Well, Bobby can't make it … something about some broken ribs and Tank needs someone to fill his spot."

"What does Bobby do?"

"He and Lester watch my back inside the bar. Once I get the guy leaving with me, one of them will be walking out in front the other covering the exit. Hal and Cal wait outside and do the takedown once we have all cleared the bar."

"I can do that," Joe agreed and we were off to the meeting place.

We were across the street from the Blue Fish going over the plan in the 7-11 parking lot. Tank basically gave Joe the same run down I just did. Lester said he would take lead and Joe agreed. Tank handed him the file to review. After a few minutes Joe closed the file and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, a little worried everything had been going surprisingly well up to that point.

"Do you not remember this guy?" Joe asked.

"No, should I?"

"He was in between us in school. I played football & baseball with him and he was madly in love with you."

"That was a long time ago Joe. I'm sure he doesn't remember me."

"Cupcake," Joe stepped closer, "you have a way of sticking in a guy's head. He was suspended and kicked off the team when you wouldn't go to the spring Dance with him. His anger management issues aren't new. As soon as you approach him I guarantee he will remember you and know this is a set-up."

"I'll tell him my name is Jennifer."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Tank asked.

"No!" I said.

"Yes!" Joe confirmed at the same time.

"No, I have it under control. Wire me up and let's roll." Everyone eyed Joe and Tank handed the wire over to him and walked away.

Joe, with cop face firmly in place, asked "Who normally does this?"

I quickly decided a little white lie was in order. "Bobby," I told him and as his hand reached up under my breast, I added, "but he normally puts it lower."

"I'm sure." Joe grunted and moved away and headed into the bar.

"Can he do this?" Tank asked me.

"He'll be fine" I assured him with more conviction than I felt.

I spied Joe. He was sitting at the bar nursing a beer for effect. Lester doing the same at the other end. Joe had company and my second look confirmed – yes, Joe was talking to my FTA Russell Riggins.

"Morelli? Joe Morelli is that you?" Riggins asked as he sat down next to Joe.

Joe looked up and over at Lester. Lester gave him the "I don't know" shrug and Joe turned his attention back to the target.

"Riggins," Joe acknowledged, "it's been years."

"Yeah, heard you're a cop now. What're you doing in this dive?"

"Long day, trying to forget about it," Joe told him raising the beer. "Not sure I'd be good company tonight. We should catch up some other time."

"I hear you man. Beer's on me next time" and Riggins took the spot further down the bar.

I gave Joe a look and he nodded for me to get it over with so I took the empty seat Lester had vacated to move by the door. The bartender popped in and gave me a smile before asking, "What can I get you?"

"Vodka rocks," I told him, which means I get ice water. Riggins turned and took a look at me.

"Hi!" I greet him with a smile

"Hi yourself," he replies and I start to worry that maybe Joe was right and he recognized me, but then he introduced himself. "I'm Russ. Let me buy that drink for you."

"Thanks Russ. I'm Jennifer. It's nice to meet you."

We exchange small talk and finish our drinks when I drop the line, "Looks like I got stood up tonight. You got any plans?"

"Whatever you want honey."

God, men are so predictable and Russ and I walked towards the door. Lester went out two steps ahead of us. Joe was three steps behind. I got Russ outside where he came face to face with Lester and Cal on his right, Hal to the left, and Joe covering the rear. When reality sat in, "Stephanie Plum - you bitch," Joe had Russ on the ground and cuffed before the Merry Men could even react. Tank had pulled me out of the way watching Joe's technique.

"Nice!" Tank called out.

"Get him out of here," Joe told Hal, "and make sure I get those back. I told you he would remember you Cupcake. You're unforgettable," Joe finished, turning towards me with a smile on his face. He walked over to Tank and me, "That was kind of fun. Sorry to jump the take down."

"No sweat man, protecting Steph is rule #1." Tank and Joe did some complex handshake and asked "I'm meeting up with Lula you want to come?"

Joe tilted his head towards me for the answer, "Sure why not."

We followed Tank across town to the Brickyard, a bar where the working class of Trenton go to unwind after a hard week of work or to celebrate the latest promotion. The wait staff wears buttons on their suspenders and they serve a mean chili cheese fry basket. Lulu was already there in a booth in the back. Tank slide in next to her on one side, Joe and I on the other. To my surprise, about 30 minutes later Hal, Cal and Lester rounded out our table.

Seeing my surprise, Lester volunteered, "It's Friday night Steph and we just did a takedown … one I wasn't sure was going to happen. Man," he said looking at Joe, "when he started talking to you, I got worried you were right and Steph was made. But," turning his attention back to me, "she pulled it off like a pro," clicking his beer bottle with mine before addressing Joe again. "And you were like quick draw with those cuffs."

That was the comment Lula decided to pick up on when she added, "Yeah Officer Hottie and Steph here, they must get kinky with the cuffs at home, cause my girl's got some mad skills with them too." Good thing I was already two beers in for the night the buzz I had going keep me from dying of embarrassment on the spot.

Joe, of course, just ignored the statement and moved on. "Steph was great tonight. I thought Riggins recognized her when she sat down, but she kept her cool and got him out of there. He only put two and two together because I was right behind and closing rank."

"So," I asked. "What happened to Bobby tonight?"

It was Hal who spoke. "He was sparring with Cal and he should have known to protect his right. Cal always goes for the right."

"Bet he won't make that mistake again," Cal added with a laugh. I must have looked horrified cause Tank added, "Boys will be boys."

We finished a couple more rounds and enjoyed the easy company of our group. Joe fit in with these guys as easily as he does with our Pino's crowd. We were getting ready to leave when Ranger walked in and saw us all. Not many people would be able to read an expression change on his face, but both Tank and I saw it. I smiled at him as Joe and I continued our exit from the group. I would let Tank deal with it. I was tired.

On the way home Joe broke the silence. "I've got to admit Cupcake that was fun tonight. I'm glad I got to see you work. And who knew the Merry men had personalities?"

"I did," I said with a smile. "It takes a lot to break them down but once they loosen up they are a lot of fun."

"I've always just seen them working."

"On high Stephanie Alert," I added.

"Yeah," Joe continued, "apparently they take that seriously."

"Rule #1," I laughed.

"Don't laugh Steph. You trust those guys and that's good."

"They're my team Joe. Lester and Bobby are always with me inside. They're there keeping me safe, making sure the bad guys don't turn jerk on me. Hal and Cal, they are ready for the takedown. If the guy was a little fresh, Hal has been known to drop him. Tank has ears on me and if I get nervous, it's him talking me through it."

"I don't think I know Bobby," Joe said.

"Bobby's about your size height wise, maybe a bit smaller. He's usually the one I spar with in the gym, sometimes Zero, but usually Bobby. It's fun to try out the stuff Tank teaches me on him and I'm comfortable with him so it's easier than with Zero, even though they are about the same size. I have no idea why he would spar with Cal today, they're in a different weight class."

"That's the point," Joe interrupted my babbling, "in combat you are not pitted against an equal size enemy. Any good warrior can take down an enemy of any size."

"Warrior?" I asked and added an eye raise of my own.

"What else do you want to call them?" A wide grin spread across his face, "Let's go to bed Cupcake. We've got our first takedown to celebrate and I've got my cuffs back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weekend turned into the weekday and then into weeknights. I did a few more distraction jobs and Joe tagged along, he didn't work the op but stayed outside and keep ears on me with Tank. The two of them were really getting close and I noticed Ranger's absence on more of these jobs and, for that matter, Ranger was going "offline" a lot of late. No one seemed to know where he was going.

It was the morning of the 13th and Joe and I were headed to the airport. Mooch was taking care of Bob and Rex. We'd dropped them off yesterday after dinner at Mrs. Morelli's . In less than six hours Joe and I would be at our beach resort in Cozumel.

We arrived at the resort and were shown to our suite. Joe and I walked onto the balcony and looked out upon the ocean. It was like nothing I had ever seen before; the water was so many shades of blue and aqua. It was breathtaking. Just to our left movement caught my eye, someone was getting married right there on the beach. I couldn't stop watching. The ceremony was small and unpretentious with the bride in a simple but elegant dress and her groom in a simple suit. A teenage boy and girl stood next to them and I wondered if it was either a vow renewal or a second marriage with their kids as witnesses. Everyone, including the minister, was barefoot in the sand.

I couldn't get the ceremony out of my mind. Joe and I spent the afternoon playing in the ocean and relaxing on the beach, but my mind kept drifting back to the wedding. We ate supper at the beachside bar and Joe noticed something was on my mind. "What's wrong, Steph? You've been quiet all day, is something bothering you?

"No Joe. I'm ok. I just … I've been … um … oh Hell! Do you want to get married?"

Joe's fork fell from his hand and clanged onto the floor "Are you…? Hell yes I want to get married. Do you want to do it here, like the one this morning?"

"Exactly like that. The ceremony was everything I want but will never get back home."

"Okay Cupcake, we can shop for rings tomorrow. While you go find a dress, I'll set up everything. I'm sure the staff at the resort can help. We'll be married before we fly back home." Joe reached across the table and pulled me into a kiss. He dropped some money on the table to cover the bill and we walked intertwined, through the soft sand, back to our suite.

The passion that consumed us was barely able to be contained until we got to our room. Once behind closed doors we couldn't get each other undressed fast enough. Joe backed me up against the wall covering my mouth with his, our tongues colliding, and me reaching for his zipper. I had his zipper down and jeans off in no time. With my brain signaling for air, I broke the kisses, gave Joe a sexy smile filled with passion, and lowered myself to his groin. On my knees with Joe's cock in my hand, I gave him a slow, lingering lick, then wrapped my mouth around him and gave a smile chuckle when he let out a moan. I moved up and down Joe using my tongue to heighten his sensitivity. He wasn't complaining as he braced himself against the wall for the ride. I had Joe so far gone that he almost could not stop me, but pulled himself back just in time to tell me, "Cupcake you might want to stop now." I gave one last sweep with my tongue, rocked back against the wall and smiled up at him.

Joe pulled me up to him, covered my mouth with his again, picked me up to carry me into the bedroom. I thought we'd never get there, but then finally he was laying me down on the bed. I groaned when he moved away, wanting him _now_. But then I looked up and saw him standing over me … looking at me, all of me, with such love in his dark, dreamy eyes that I felt a warmth surge through me like nothing ever before.

"I love your hair," he said, softly running his fingers through it. "It's always sexy as hell, but never like this … all tangled from the sea breezes, smelling of the ocean." He leaned down and nuzzled my curls, then feathered them out across the pillow, gently skimming my neck with his magic fingers trailing down my shoulders, fondling my breasts. "Beautiful" he murmured as he removed my lacy bra and panties. With each inch of skin that he uncovered, Joe lay sweet kisses and I didn't know how much more of this sweet torture I could bear. When the panties were finally completely off and lying on the floor Joe brought my knees up and lowered his head to my thighs. Using his tongue he wiped away my moisture before he slipped his tongue deep inside me. I squealed, begging him to hurry. He looked up at me through his thick lashes and smiled.

"Hurry? I don't think so." But then he was licking me again and a tiny nibble was all it took and I was there … riding a Morelli wave as the ocean crashed outside our window. Then he _was _hurrying as he rose up above me and when I felt him inside me, I moaned his name encouraging him to go deeper. With each thrust Joe made, I dug my nails into his back. He'd have a wear a t-shirt on the beach tomorrow, but it's his own fault for making me wait … heh, heh, heh. Joe let out a low moan and bent over to capture my mouth with his. I accepted him fully, deep in my mouth. Our bodies became one as Joe moved rhythmically, bringing me closer and closer. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Scream it this time, Cupcake. Scream my name." And when he brought me again to the peak, I did … loudly, just as he released himself along with me.

Joe held me, kissing my neck, stroking my hair, bringing me down gently. "God Cupcake, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well honey, I was just thinking the same thing," I smiled as Joe rolled off and lay down next to me.

"So what are we doing for supper? I'm starved."

"I just bet you are you," he smirked. "How about room service?" He rolled over and grabbed the menu from the nightstand. "What do you want?"

"Let me see." I grabbed the menu and didn't take long to decide. "The cheeseburger plate with extra fries," I told him giving back the menu back for him to review. He called and ordered 2 plates and a bottle of champagne. I gave him a strange look.

"We're celebrating" and with a grin he added chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream to the order as well.

We lay in bed tangled up in each other, just touching and kissing when room service arrived with a knock at the door. We ate our burgers than feasted on the champagne, strawberries, whipped cream and each other for the rest of the night. And when we came back from our shopping and wedding planning tomorrow, by the miracle of maid service, the sheets would be fresh and clean and ready for another night of "celebrating."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone that has encouraged me to come back to this story. And a huge thanks to Gina for the great beta job she did.

Chapter 6

Joe was right-the hotel staff made getting married easy.

They could perform the ceremony the next evening. An on-site jewelry store made shopping for the rings easy and the manager recommended a wonderful nearby dress boutique for me.

Joe and I picked out a beautiful hand set that included a solitaire diamond princess cut. The store sized the ring while we waited. I went dress shopping and found a white satin dress that enhanced my bust and hit perfectly at my ankles. It was almost as if this dress was made for me. I couldn't wait for Joe to see me in it. It cost more than any one piece of clothing I had ever purchased before but it was worth it.

By the time I got back to the resort Joe had picked up the rings and the concierge had all the wedding papers ready for us to sign.

We went to dinner that night and Joe brought the diamond ring with him. "I want to do this right" he said and dropped to one knee. I actually had tears in my eyes as he took my hand and asked "Stephanie I have loved you for so long, I never thought I would find someone that I wanted to spend my life with but I realize that I have already done that. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Joe" I told him as the tears were rolling down my cheeks. Everyone in the restaurant cheered not knowing this was just formality as Joe put the ring on my finger and pulled me into a kiss.

We finished dinner that night talking about our future and staring into each others eyes. That night we made love, it was slow and passionate and it lasted all night.

Joe surprised me with a spa treatment before our ceremony. He went to the spa with me and had a massage himself but he declined the cucumber wrap and mud bath treatment. I also indulged in a facial, manicure and pedicure, and felt deliciously pampered before our big night.

The day was everything I could have ever wanted and at sunset that evening I walked down the beach into the arms of my future and became Mrs. Joseph Anthony Morelli. The beach was lined with candles and soft music played in the background. The hotel arranged for a local parish priest to perform the service. He spoke in Spanish but the I dos and the you may now kiss the bride was understood as well as him now pronouncing us husband and wife. We danced on the beach in each others arms for hours after the ceremony. The soft slow music played on as Joe pulled me closer and whispered into my ear" You look beautiful tonight, I am going to have fun taking that dress off you later".

As we lay in bed that might as a married couple for the first time I considered what was going to happen when we got back. "Oh my god Joe what are our mothers going to say?"

"I don't really care Cupcake" Joe chuckled "I'm sure they will be happy for us, they been waiting for this to happen"

"I know but they are going to be shocked and maybe a little hurt." I can only imagine Bella having a vision that the wedding was bogus or something since she was not there to witness it.

"We can have a reception in a week or so that way you can have cake" he beamed at me with his killer smile.

"Oh my I didn't even think about the cake Joe". What was wrong with me cake was always a top priority in my life. Joe just looked into my eyes and held my gaze. "We will get you cake I promise".

It was Thursday and Joe had booked us on a deep sea cruise for the day, he wanted to go diving I was happy just hanging on the boat but Joe convinced me to give it a try. It was a wonderful experience my instructor was great and Joe stayed with me and pointed out all the coral we even got to swim with a school of dolphins. I spent the rest of the afternoon on the boat soaking up the rays as Joe went on more of an experience dive. The group reemerged about an hour before sunset and Joe told me all about the wonders of under the sea. "There was a sunken ship down there, Cupcake. It looked really old there is probably treasure in it." I had to smile as Joe was speaking of pirate ships and sunken treasure his eyes were sparkling like a child's at Christmas.

"Ok don't laugh at me I know it was just an old boat with nothing more valuable than the family jewels but it's fun to have fantasies. You in a Pirate Wench dress is definitely one of mine"

Hmmm...those sparkling eyes turned sexy milk chocolate and the whole pirate fantasy was growing on me. "Aye Captain", I said with a smile of my own and a sexy wink.

We had dinner that night on the boat and by the time we got back to our room we were exhausted, but happy to have shared such an incredible day together.

Friday was spent on the beach. We were able to rent a cabaña and there was a sand castle contest that afternoon that we entered.

I had never built anything bigger than a couple of buckets when I was a kid and after Joe brought the guidelines back to the cabaña. I looked over them, thinking we were in over our heads. I bit into my bottom lip and as if he was reading my mind Joe said "We can so do this Cupcake, we will kick ass, I'm motivated to win, and did you read what the Grand Prize is?"

I flipped the rules over Grand Prize was a One week paid reservation at the resort for a future date. "We can do this", I agreed. I was now just as motivated. The guidelines stated the structure had to be made of 90 % of sand and it had to be at least 4ft tall at some point, flag height not included. I looked up from the rules sheet and asked "Where do we get the buckets and shovels?"

"That's my girl", Joe told me. "They will deliver them to us within the hour and we will start at eleven O'clock until than we can plan."

The structure could be anything and we decided on a wedding cake. The base would be the platter and Joe designed it to be 12" high and 36" wide. The first tier of the cake was to be 24" high and we were trying for 30" wide. The next two tiers would also be 24" high each but getting smaller in width. I was going out to pickup shells to decorate the cake and in the package the hotel had given us was a Bride/Groom figurine that would go in top of a cake. The bride was in a bikini and the groom in trunks. The officials announced the start of the competition and Joe and I went to work.

Five hours later we stepped back and looked at our cake. It was better than I could have imagined. I looked at my husband and wondered if there was something he couldn't do because as I looked at our Sand Cake I knew it was as good as it was because of him. With fifteen minutes left in the contest, I grabbed Joe by the hand and led him to the cabana. I wanted to show him my appreciation for his many talents.

When we reemerged our cake had already been marked as judged. I felt my cheeks redden as I realized that while Joe and I were in the Cabaña, there was a judge right outside. "Let's go check out the competition Cupcake" Joe said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the beach.

As we strolled down the beach hand in hand we saw some wonderful structures. Some were traditional castles other were fun structures like ours. I may be biased but I thought we built the best, but I would be able to understand if the judges went another way.

We walked all the way to the beach bar we found the first night, the night I had proposed and we stopped to grab something to eat.

Looking over the menu it had standard bar food: quick and easy and very recognizable to American tourists. I ordered the chicken quesadilla and Joe got a couple of steak tacos. We were finishing our beers when we heard them announce the contest winners.

"Okay I'm nervous" I told Joe.

"4th place winners will receive dinner at The Bay. The voucher goers to contest number 53. 3rd place dinner at Casa Nola goes to contestant number 7. 2nd place is a $250 dollars certificate from Cozumel Dunes Jewelry and goes to contestant number 32." "That's us" I jumped up and hugged Joe.

"Yes Cupcake looks like you are going to get more jewelry from this trip", Joe answered with a huge grin on his face.

I was squalling so much that we missed who won. It wasn't us so it didn't matter.

Joe paid the tab and we finished our walk down the beach and collected our voucher. We found out that the 7 foot Mayan pyramid structure won. I remembered it from one of the ones I was worried about. They told us the store was still open but I wanted a shower so we decided to spend our last day in paradise shopping. We had not bought gifts for anyone back home and no souvenirs for us to remember our trip. Although I don't think either one of us would ever forget it.

The first stop Saturday morning was the jewelry shop. I didn't wear much jewelry but we decided on a charm bracelet that we could add to over the years. For the first charm we added a Sandcastle and the second was a wedding cake. We had enough money left over on the certificate that we found Joe one of those Shell necklaces that look really hot on guys. I couldn't see him wearing it once we got back home but he looked hot. He also got a thick gold chain that he said he would wear.

Next we hit the town, deciding to have dinner that night at Casa Nola. While making the reservations, I realized I didn't pack anything nice enough for this restaurant so we went shopping for something to wear. Joe picked out a blue dress for me that he said reminded him of the little black number I had bought years ago to wear to a wedding but chickened out. I found three inch FMP shoes that were made for the dress. Joe had slacks back in the room but we found a shirt for him that matched my dress.

After leaving the dress shop we found a street vendor selling toys that were perfect for our nieces and nephews. We got two beautiful vases for our moms. I got a sombrero for Grandma Mazure and Joe got Bella some very nice lace. For my father I found a Cozumel coffee cup. My father has a mug from everywhere he has ever been and many gifts from the few people that know about his collection. "I learned something on this trip" Joe told me "I would have never guessed that about him."

"It's a well keep secret but since you're officially family now I guess it's alright," and bent in to give him a kiss.

Joe pulled me back a few minutes later looked me in the eyes and asked with cop face on "Are you still happy about our marriage?"

I was stunned "Joe", I said pulling him back into the street "I love you, marrying you was the best day of my life and I know I will never regret it ever."

Joe's cop face was gone and his eyes were turning milk chocolate again." Good" he told me and pulled me into a kiss that probably was not appropriate for the street.

We got back to our room and got ready for dinner that night. When Joe saw me in the dress his eyes got warmer and he rubbed his hands up and down the barely there sides. "I really like this dress. How hungry are you?" he whispered in my ear. The heat from his voice and the way he looked in his shell necklace and that blue shirt almost won but as if on cue my stomach spoke up and answered for me. Smiling, Joe sighed. "Later then, Cupcake, let's go feed the beast."

Casa Nola was a Spanish seafood restaurant and the dish I had selected that evening gave me new pleasure in eating. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. Joe leaned across the table" Cupcake I need you to control yourself."

"Why" I asked a little confused

"Watching you eat has always been a sexual experience I will never grow tired of. Combine that with the way you look tonight and my over all love for you and I'm going to explode in my pants right in the restaurant."

"Oh I'll try to behave."

"That's all I can ask" and I was rewarded with one of his killer smiles. I couldn't stop a few more moans before dinner was finished. The restaurant was famous for the dessert and as good as the dinner was the dessert was better.

We took a cab back to our room that night and sitting in the back Joe and I got lost in each other. The passion we were feeling by the time we were back in the room was off the chart. Joe closed the door and never losing contact with my lips pushed me up against the glass wall overlooking the ocean. We were high enough off the ground no one could see us. Joe ripped his pants off himself and let them fall to the ground. I jerked his shirt open needing to feel his skin. Joe pushed me up against the glass and grabbed my ass. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he entered me. It was hard and fast and within minutes I was ready to explode. I felt Joe growing inside me pulling out and pushing back in deeper each time sending me over the edge. I screamed out his name "JOE!" We climaxed together, and Joe rested his head against the glass, still holding me while we both tried to catch our breath.

"Sorry Cupcake I couldn't wait any longer." Joe apologized while placing soft kisses on my cheek.

Grabbing his face in my hands, I looked straight in his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. That was incredible." He pushed me back up against the glass with a kiss, and then moved us to the bed where he proceeded to remove my dress and bra. We spooned together, not needing words to say how we felt. Between the touches and kisses the night was complete.

We would be leaving in the morning and neither one of us wanted the night to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and left me a comment. I love hearing from you and was thrilled at how many of you went back to this story after such a long hiatus. A big welcome to those new readers at there I loved hearing from you. It's great to get new Cupcake fans.

And last but certainly not least a HUGE thank you to Gina for her awesome help and the great addition to this chapter that just made my morning.

This story would not be what it is without you.

Chapter 7

We arrived at Newark just before eleven that morning. Mooch was our first call (a) because we missed Bob & Rex and (b) everyone was still at church. Joe told Mooch we would be by within the hour. As he hung up I turned to look at him and asked "So any ideas how to tell everyone?" and I raised my hand to wiggle my rings.

"Well we have two options. The less favorable being two stops two separate stories, and then who do we tell first? I think the more favorable option is to call everyone to our house."

"OK that sounds like a plan." I confirmed as we parked outside of Mooch's house.

Bob rushed out overjoyed to see us. He gave both of us big, slobbery kisses. I guess we were not the only ones anxious for the reunion. Rex was in the kitchen, asleep in his can and didn't seem to notice we were there. Tapping on Rex's glass the sun hit my diamond and caught Moochs' eye. "Wow nice rock Stephanie and yes there is a band on the finger as well" Mooch noticed. "Joe?"

"Keep it quiet man, Ma will kill me if she thinks anyone found out before her" Joe told him.

"Congratulations guys it's about time, but it would have been fun to throw a bachelor party for you man."

"It was spur of the moment" Joe told him before adding "I don't need a bachelor party I gave up those days a long time ago."

"Speaking of those days, Our 20 year high school reunion is coming up I got my invite last week. I'm sure yours is waiting for you."

"So" Joe said as I walked into the room.

"You don't want to go?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Mooch followed and came to stand next to me. We were a united front, and then Mooch added," Besides whom am I going to cause trouble with if you don't go?"

Joe answered " Lenny, Stan, Bucky".

I looked at Mooch as Joe keep naming names "I'm his wife I can accept for us, don't worry Mooch he'll be there."

Joe stopped in mid name "Ton… Say what I'm pretty sure I'll be on call that night." I gave him my eye roll and that was the end of that conversation.

Shirley and the kids got back from church. Joe reminded Mooch that loose lips sink ships and we left.

Upon getting home we both called our mothers and asked them to come over. Within the hour our house was full. My mother, father and Grandma Mazur, Mrs Morelli and Grandma Bella arrived right after my folks. Bob rounded out our group since he decided he wasn't letting Joe and me out of his sight.

My father sat down and started watching the Mets game that Joe had turned on earlier. The mothers went to the kitchen where I overheard them exclaiming, "They have nothing to eat!" I rolled my eyes, but Joe while walking through stated, "We just got back from a week in Mexico, we were not home to eat." He then continued into the living room to watch the game with my dad. The grandmothers were sitting at the table on opposite ends just staring at each other.

Bella tapped her eye and pointed to Grandma. Before Grandma could retaliate, I said"Everyone to the living room." No point in trying to move my dad. After everyone was seated Joe turned the TV off, which got my father's attention.

"We have some news", I stated not really sure how to do this.

"I knew it I told you Angie she's knocked up"

"No Bella she is not" Joe confirmed. "While we were on vacation Stephanie and I got married."

This news was better received than the thought of me "knocked up".

My mother squealed jumped up, hugging Joe and I. Then it was Angie Morelli's turn, followed by my father who gave me a big hug, shook Joe's hand, patted him on the back while mumbling something that sounded like "It's about time" and turned the TV back on.

I heard the mothers making plans about getting the church and renting the hall. "Whoa, whoa, whoa"! I stopped them. "We already got married," showing them my rings and lifting Joe's hand to show his matching band. "We don't need the church or to worry about some big reception hall."

"Well Stephanie that's just not the way it's done" my mother said.

"Well it's the way we did it" I told her.

Joe stepped in trying to keep the peace and offered "Maybe we could just have a small reception."

"Well I guess that will be fine," my mother conceded and turned back to Mrs. Morelli and started talking about a reception. Relieved that Joe averted a war, I left it in their hands. I really didn't care what they did as long as there was cake. Joe had promised me cake.

The mothers and grandmothers went into planning mode in the kitchen, not noticing I wasn't there. My father and Joe returned to the game. Male bonding was in progress and Bob decided that was where he belonged. I went to our bedroom and started to unpack. Unpacking made me sleepy so I lay down and took a nap. When I woke up the game was in the top of the ninth and the Mets were ahead by five. The mothers were still in the kitchen minus Bella. Joe mouthed to me "vision", so I guess Bella decided to rest in the guest bedroom. I walked into the kitchen on my way down to do laundry and asked "How's it going?"

"Good Stephanie I'm glad you decided to show up we ran this all by Joseph in your absence."

Great I thought no telling what he agreed to "We decided on August 1st at the American Legion Hall. We already called and reserved it. Joe said you wanted a cake. Can you go by Tasty Pastry and order it yourself? That way you can get it exactly the way you want it." "I think I can manage." Okay so maybe I was missed.

"Too bad we didn't have a bachorlette party, do you think we could still get a stripper?" Grandma asked.

"I don't think so," I told her, "Maybe for your next birthday."

My mother looked in Joe's cabinet for a bottle, and then realized she wasn't in her kitchen. I guess the idea of a birthday stripper on top of our news was more than she could handle. Lucky for her, the game was over and my dad was ready to go.

"Heavens look at the time. I'll never get dinner on the table by six."

"Why don't we take everyone out?" Joe suggested to a chorus of that's not necessary. "Ma go get Bella we are all going out" Joe insisted.

A few minutes later Bella was downstairs and we had decided on Pino's. Joe and I were regulars there and my mom could get a drink. Pino's also a cop hangout so when we walked in we were greeted with "Nice to have you back and "Welcome home" from the crowd that was there. We slid into one of the big booths in the back and ordered a couple of pizzas.

Joe had his arm around me and I was sitting on the end when Constanza and Big Dog walked over. Carl was making polite conversation with the mothers when Big Dog noticed the band on Joe's finger.

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah Big Dog" I looked up at him

"You know Morelli, there got married?"

I smiled. "Yeah Big Dog I know something about that thanks for pointing it out."

"Damn… I mean dang, "Carl corrected for the mothers. "Did you two get married?"

Joe laughed "No wondered you never made detective Constanza." Joe looked across the table to the mothers. "No need for that party now Constanza will make sure everyone knows."

"Well that is very thoughtful of you Carl, but since I didn't get to have or even be at the wedding I will get to throw the reception." My mother stated and that was the end of that.

"Of course Mrs. Plum. I would never spoil your party. I hope I'm invited too. I have a great toast I would love to give at the reception." Then he winked at me. The rat. He better not give a speech about that time we swiped communion wine in third grade.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning arrived and Joe and I had to get back to the real world. Joe called as I was leaving, but I didn't get to the call in time, it rolled into voicemail.

"Cupcake just wanted to share the good wishes from the force. I walked into this morning's briefing and the briefing room is covered in these paper wedding bells and a banner saying congratulations that everyone signed. Got to go, love you."

That was nice of them I thought as I pulled into the garage on Haywood, waved to the guys that were stuck on garage duty and took the elevator to the 5th floor. I stepped in the control room to my own celebration with paper wedding bells.

"How did you guys find out?"

"Took an FTA in last night and Big Dog told me," Lester said as he walked over and gave me a big bear hug. The rest of the guys followed suit with well wishes as Tank come in. "OK everyone back to work. Welcome back Steph," he grinned while looking up at the decorations "About time".

I followed him into his office. "Where's Ranger?"

"Went to Miami yesterday to handle a transfer. He should land at Newark in two hours. Nobody here has told him your news. You need to tell him yourself."

"Yeah I know I was planning on doing just that. Who's picking him up?"

"Um" Tank said making a show at looking at the clipboard." Looks like you are. Here's a tip, he may be ok with the friendship agreement but deep down he was hoping you and Morelli would be off again and everything would go back to the way it was. This marriage will blow that fantasy out of the water."

I stood there shocked and speechless I had no idea he felt that way. I knew I owed it to him to tell him about the marriage personally but I never realized that Ranger still ,well I don't know, what he wanted, things to go back to what we had before, but what was that?

"Stephanie" Tank was standing in front of me snapping his fingers.

"Yeah" I said snapping out of my daze.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good" and I turned and walked out of the office. An hour later I was on my way to the airport to pick up Ranger and the FTA. The whole way I kept trying to figure out what to say, how to say it and how to get the FTA booked and get Ranger out of the station without someone saying something.

I decided to just keep the rings out of site and go to lunch after the drop off, hopefully the words would come.

That just left the drop off, not likely Ranger would wait in the car.

That problem was solved when I arrived. Ranger had the FTA in holding at the airport police station. We didn't have to transport him back to Trenton.

"Yo", I said coming up behind Ranger. "Ready to roll?"

"Babe" he replied. This time Babe was more of a question than a greeting.

"Hi".

"I wasn't expecting you. How did you end up on chauffeur duty?"

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to you so Tank sent me for the pickup."

"Talk about what?" he asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

Shit! "Why don't we talk over lunch? Come on, I'm starving."

We headed for the truck. Since I had the keys I automatically went to the driver's side. Ranger just stopped and stared. Silly me what was I thinking Ranger didn't ride along with anyone but Tank.

"Fine", I told him, "I didn't want to drive anyway."

"Where to?"

Crap I wasn't ready for this why did Tank have to tell me about his feelings anyway?

"Back to Trenton. We can go to Mario's."

All the way back I ran options through my head. Sitting on the passenger side made it harder to keep my hand hidden but Ranger was in his zone.

At Mario's he order a tuna on whole wheat. sounded good so I got one on white bread. We moved over to a table where Ranger sat with his back to the wall and I chose the seat across from him.

We ate in silence and then he said "You wanted to talk?"

"Um yeah", I said. Then I went blank. I had no idea how to start this conversation. Sensing this Ranger went on.

"How was Cozumel?"

YES! I can work with this, man is he good!

"Cozumel was wonderful, the most memorable vacation I have ever had."

"And what made it so memorable?"

Well crap it's now or never I guess so like a band aid I just yanked it off. "Joe and I got married".

There. I said it. Now I just hoped that Ranger would decide to be an adult about this.

"Married, congratulation Babe."

"Thanks. I didn't want you to hear this from anyone else. You've been a good friend to me. You've helped to keep me safe. Our friendship is important, and friends don't let friends find out major life changes second hand."

There was a moment of hurt in his eyes, but the Ranger blank face was quickly put on. Ranger pushed his chair out and stood "I appreciate that. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure" I told him.

The ride back to Rangeman was done in silence, which is normal with Ranger. As we pulled into the garage I turned and said, "Our mothers are throwing a reception for us on the first I would like it if you were able to attend."

I knew Ranger kept a busy schedule. If he wanted an out he could use that, and I would understand.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as I got out of the truck. Ranger made no move to follow me out.

"Coming?" I asked.

"No, I have a meeting Babe".

Ranger drove off, in the wind again. I found out later from Tank that he took another job out of town, but checked in every day. Tank had no idea how long Ranger would be gone this time, but it looked like he would miss our reception.

The night of the party was upon us. When I stopped by the Tasty Pasty and picked up the wedding cake I ran into Terri Gilman. It was odd. I had hated Terri or had been jealous of her for years but when she offered her congratulations and added it's about time I felt like she really meant it. Before I knew it, I invited I her to the party. I knew Joe would want her there and if he can get along with Ranger and put the past behind him, than maybe I needed to make nice with Terri. Besides that, Terri often worked as an informant for Joe. There was no reason for me to antagonize one of his sources.

We decided on a beach theme for the party. Joe wanted to use our cake topper we got in Cozumel and we were wearing the outfits we bought for the dinner that last night. My blue dress still had the same effect on Joe that in had in Mexico and we were about 30 minutes late to our own reception and everyone knew why.

Most of the guests were already there. Joe thanked me again for inviting Terri, he was happy we buried the hatchet. Several of the Rangeman guys were there. Eddie, Carl, Big Dog and Mary Lou were over at the punch bowl. I saw Robin talking with Grandma Mazur, Valerie was chatting with Joe's sisters and everyone looked as if they were having a good time. My mom fussed at us for being late while shooing everyone into a receiving line. We stood in the receiving line with my parents, Joe's mom, and both of the grandmothers. Both moms wanted that tradition so our guest could come up one at a time and give their well wishes. I found this to be a complete waste of time since we had seen every one of these people in the last two weeks and they had already given us congrats, but it made them happy. Since they didn't get to see the wedding, it seemed like a small thing to do.

Ranger walked in and the room went silent. I'm sure some people were wondering if Ranger had decided to crash the party. Since Joe and I didn't look upset, several people visibly relaxed and conversations started up again.

To the surprise of many, Ranger brought a date. Several of the merrymen were in front of us, Lester with his girl of the week, Bobby and his girlfriend Caroline, Hal and Cal, Tank and Lula. It was Lula that broke the silence in their group.

"Holy cow Batman has a new Batgirl."

Lester looked at Bobby, Bobby looked at Hal who was looking at Cal and then we all stared at Tank.

"I don't know," he said turning his eyes back to the guys. He did some silent communication that I interpreted as 'we need intel' and then they all split apart. Ranger came up to us and shook Joe's hand, gave me a nice kiss on the cheek and wished us well. His date apparently had manners, and introduced herself as Rosealie Burton and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you so glad you could come". Okay, now I had a name to pass along. I wondered who would be first to ask what I had found out. I didn't have to wait long, as Zero came up behind me a little later.

"Ok so what did she say?" he asked.

"Her name is Rosealie Burton that's all I know." I told him and he was off. Honestly, men gossip worse than women.

The party was in full swing and I had forgotten all about Ranger and his date. Joe and I were standing over at the buffet table talking to Terri.

"So how did you get roped into hosting the class reunion?" Joe asked.

"I'm not even sure" Terri said "One minute I was at Tommy Three Toes viewing paying the respects of the family. I remember Sue Ellen and Gloria were there talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention. They asked me a question and I said sure sounds great. The next thing I knew," staring and pointing her finger at me, "your sister is calling me up to arrange a committee meeting."

I couldn't help but laugh Terri and Val working together that was funny. "How come I didn't know about this sooner?" apparently I said this out loud because Joe replied.

"We've been avoiding your mothers on nights that your sister and her crew are there." Oh yeah that's right. I excused myself and went to mingle with the other guest but I heard Terri say "I didn't even remember Valerie was in our class"

"Don't feel bad" Joe told her "neither did I until one night at dinner we got to talking about senior Homecoming". I heard Terri laugh then Joe followed up with "It's not like Val was the Plum sister I had my eyes on."

"That's cruel to say to me Joe," Terri said in what sounded like a fake pout. "We were dating back then."

We mingled with our guest a while longer and my mother finally announced it was time to cut the cake. Finally, the part I had been waiting for all night. I met Joe back at the cake table. We had agreed beforehand that there would be no smashing cake in the face. I wanted to eat it not waste it.

We cut the cake, took our bites and everyone cheered. Joe and I spent the rest of the night in each other's arms dancing. It was a wonderful night and I was truly thankful to my mother and Mrs. Morelli for putting it together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ranger was back in the wind come Monday morning and the top file in my in box was on a Rosealie Burton along with a note from Tank. "I want to know everything about her; the only thing I found out Saturday was that was who Ranger has been with these last few weeks."

I ran the standard search. She lives and grew up in Philly. She's a scientist with a cosmetics company. Smart and beautiful-she graduated with honors from Pitt. Twenty-seven years old, two brothers, one sister, parents divorced. Her dad married twice. Her mother is a doctor and her father is a banker. She drives a brand new Saab and has no outstanding debts. How the hell did Ranger meet her? It was lunch and my brain was fired from the research. I needed real food so I dropped the file off with Tank and told him I was going out for lunch.

"Hold up I'll go with you," he said. While Tank drove I called Lula and told her to meet us at Shorty's. When we got there Tank walked to the back booth already filled with Rangeman all sitting with their backs to the wall. I don't know how they do it. Six really big guys filled the booth and all six had their backs to the wall. I think some of them were holding their breath so they could all fit. Lula and I slid in on the ends and ordered pizza and a pitcher of beer. Tank announced the work day officially over because we needed to brainstorm.

He flipped the file open on Ms. Burton and read the information I collected.

"Anyone find anything out Saturday night?"

"Why do we care?" Lula asked. She wasn't being rude, it was just a question. We all looked at her in amazement, but yeah why do we care? "Ranger has a girlfriend good for him."

"Right now Ranger may not be making the best choices. He needs someone to watch his back," Tank told her.

"So" Lula summarized "Since Steph here broke his heart you don't trust his head."

"Something like that" Lester added.

"Hey, this is not my fault; I didn't break Ranger's heart I never had it to break."

They all stared at me until the waitress brought the pizza and we all dug in.

By five o'clock and countless pitchers of beer later I was wasted, so were the guys and Lula, so I called Joe.

"Hey Cupcake."

"Hi yourself."

"Uh oh Cupcake you sound drunk."

"Yeah we are." I started giggling but Tank got me back on track with a nudge to my elbow.

"Me and the guys we need a ride."

"Who are you with? Christ Steph it's only five."

"We started at noon."

"We? Who?"

"Lula me and the guys."

"The guys as in your Merrymen?"

"Yeah that would be them they're real Merry right now."

"Where are you?"

"Shorty's."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up but it took me a minute to figure that out, probably due to the number of beers I drank. "Why is it that no one says goodbye at the end of the conversation anymore?"

Ten minutes later Joe arrived with the calvary, other Rangeman employees.

Joe was laughing so hard at the guys in their drunken state that I thought he was going to wet himself. It was a sight to see. They are always so in control I really hope I remember this.

Joe got himself under control. "Steph, Tank and Lula rides with me. Hal and Cal go in one Rangeman car and Bobby and Lester ride in the second Rangman car. I'll take Tank and Lula back to my house tonight." Joe told Binky and Woody "Can someone drop off a car for them tomorrow?"

"Sure." Woody confirmed and we were off.

"Ok," Joe started, "What happened?"

"Well," I started and turned to look at Lula then to Tank, then back to Joe. "I'm not sure."

"How much did you drink?"

"A lot," Tank confirmed with a big un-Tank like grin. Joe was stopped at a light still laughing and said, "Apparently." Lula was lending up against the glass snoring.

"I remember!" I yell. "It was batgirl." Lula and I started calling her that during pitcher number four.

"Oh yeah Ranger's thinking with his dick again," Tank added. "Got to watch his back last time he did something like this man it really wasn't good. Girls go after him for his money and they take advantage of him when he's vulnerable. I got to watch his back you know." Tank was babbling by this time. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were home.

Ranger was back the very next day and he was none too happy that the six of us were all hung-over. We had a staff meeting that morning. I guess Ranger had gotten back yesterday while we were all at Shorty's; he had been by the bond office and had the FTA files ready to hand out.

I was flipped Benny Smullen, so I cracked the file open and started to read. Domestic Violence was the current charge; I see he favors hitting on the ladies, with his fist. Reading on I see his favorite weapon is a knife. Oh goody. Also a heavy drinker, 6'2", 309 pounds of very scary guy. Holy mother of God! I look at Cal. I don't think Cal is even that big.

"Babe."

"This guy is huge." Not sure why it was that stat that I keep going back to.

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy, already did that, just get him out of the bar."

Hold up already yep everyone heard that. "What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Get him out of the bar? You know escort him outside so we can take him down you have done that about a thousand times before."

"That's not what I mean. Can I see you outside for a minute?" I asked and Ranger walked to the door.

"We will be right back." He said we went down the hall to his office and closed the door.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked

"No"

"Than what was with that comment back there?"

"Just making small talk Babe."

"Bullshit you don't make small talk and what the hell is up with you and that Rose chick." I was on a roll might as well go for broke.

"What does that matter to you Mrs. Morelli?"

"You can date whoever you want I don't care, but you don't date."

"I needed one for your wedding reception." Ranger spit the words out like they were on fire "And Rose is a friend that I see."

"Really, a friend that Tank doesn't know?"

"It could happen I don't need him to wipe my ass."

"Well then, understood," I told him standing to leave."Are we good?" I ask my voice a little softer.

"We will be Babe, we will be."

I understood that he needed time. I could give that to him and we went back to the meeting.

All eyes were on us Ranger just picked up where he left off.

"Ok we know this guy hangs out at The Point we need to find out when we can expect him. Bobby and Steph work it out and get it set up. Next up we have a security install and two consultations tomorrow. Lester you and Hector have the install Steph I want you to do the 2 p.m. consult. I'll take the other and meet back up with you at 4 to review. You have your files and the shifts have been posted for the week. Anyone have questions?"

Everyone had questions but no one was dumb enough to ask them to Ranger they all waited until he left and cornered me.

"OK Stephanie what the hell?" Tank spoke first.

"What do you mean?"

"The private talk you had with the Boss." Lester joined in.

Bobby was next. "He was snippy and pissed before then the two of you came back and he was the Boss again."

"We cleared the air," I told them.

"Spill!" they all said in unison.

"What's up?" Tank asked.

"Fine he's still hurt about my marriage. Rose is a "friend" he sees from time to time and she is "helping" him get over it. We didn't find anything in her history let them be." I got up from my chair and went back to my desk.

I typed Benny Smullen into my search programs and waited for the info to come back. I spent the next hour going through the data. Bobby stopped by around three. "I set up a meet with the Point's bar manager want to ride with?"

"Sure" I told him. I grabbed my gear and we left.


	10. Chapter 10

The long awaited and hopefully worth the wait Chapter 10.

Most of the bars were helpful to us if the guy we were after was a regular. They would give us background information and tell us the best time for the take down. Plus most of the bars owners preferred the action to happen outside. I figured there were two reasons for this. The bar owners didn't want anyone to know they were working with bounty hunters. That could hurt repeat business. Also if there was a chance of a fight, the bar wouldn't suffer damage if it happened outside. The Point was a shit hole to put it nicely. There was no neon sign announcing the name of the bar. It was a wooden shack with two big windows and on one of the windows someone used paint to write the name of the bar.

Bobby and I went inside. The owner didn't do much to improve the looks inside the bar either. I could say that the dim lights and heavy smoke made it hard to see the inside, and I counted that as a good thing.

The owner was behind the bar and motioned for us to take a seat at the end. His name was Joe at least that's what his shirt said. He looked to be in his late thirties with spiked hair and slightly vacant eyes. I'd bet he knew my friend Mooner; he had a stoner "vibe". He confirmed that Benny was a regular.

"Benny is in here every night closes the place down, he's like our very own Norm, you remember that show Cheers, he walks in and we all go BENNY! "

Yep Spike had to know Mooner. "OK that's great will we have any problems getting him out?"

"Not if Benny wants to go, but if Benny doesn't want to go well, Dude that's could be a problem."

Bobby asked "You said he's here every day what day is better to pick him up?"

"The day he wants to leave Dude, didn't you hear me?" Bobby rolled his eyes in the back of his head and took a deep breath.

"OK" I tried a different approach "Which day would be best for you for us to come in and walk him out?"

"You're a pretty lady" he told me. "I'll tell you again, whatever day Benny wants to go would be a good day for me."

O…K.." I breathed out and turned to Bobby. Tag you turn. "Which night is you're slowest"

"Man that's easy-Tuesday." Bobby looked at me and I looked at the clock. "What time will Benny be here?"

"Between five and six but always by six thirty. And he always stays until we close or he passes out."

"We can do itIt was Tuesday but we could pull everything together and get it done tonight. Bobby and I gave Spike the standard run down. I would come in and order Vodka Rocks but he would need to serve me only ice water. Spike had a hard time understanding why I would order vodka but I only want water." Why don't you just order water?" he keep kept asking. Bobby decided it would be better to have a Rangeman bartender for the night.

"No way man not going to happen no one but me behind my bar."

"Fine ." I gave up. "I'll just order one drink and I won't drink it."

Spike still didn't understand but Bobby held his hand up. He couldn't take anymore of Spike. "OK she will order a vodka rocks can you just please slip an ice water to her instead and pretend it's the drink she ordered." Bobby pleaded one last time.

"Sure man whatever you say."

Ugh. I wanted to bang my head on the bar.

We arrived back at Rangeman. We called Lester, Tank, Hal, Cal and Ranger into the conference room. We told them we needed to go tonight on Smullen. Everyone agreed to eight o'clock for the op. Hopefully Smullen would be drunk enough by then that I could waltz him out without any problems. I kept thinking about what Spike said. Smullen is always there until closing. What happens if Smullen didn't want to leave?

I was home when Joe arrived.

" I have a job tonight" I told him. He raised an eyebrow wanting more information. This was the part I always worried about. Giving Joe information on my jobs. I never knew which Joe I was telling Cop Joe or Husband Joe. Sometimes what I told him caused the hand waving thing to happen.

He asked "Where at?"

"The Point", I told him and held my breath. I knew after being there today it was not a nice place.

"You did intel there today?"

"Yeah." I told him. He seemed to be okay.

"That would explain why you smell like an ashtray."

I sniffed my shirt. "I guess I had gotten used to it by now. You want to come?"

"Sure Cupcake I'll be there. It's fun to watch you work your magic on those poor felons. Plus I get to take you home all dressed up and have my wicked way with you."

I stepped to him and gave him a quick kiss "Got to get ready we need to roll by 7:30pm and be in place by eight.

"Who we after?" he called after me.

"Benny Smullen. His file is in my bag" I hollered from the stairs.

We rolled into the lot of the quickie mart next to the Point at 7:30.

"Ranger's back in town I see." Joe said as we pulled in.

"Yeah got back yesterday while we were all at Shorty's ." Ranger's eye were glued to our car. I always thought he had superpowers. I was hoping that one of them wasn't laser eyes because if so we would have been on fire.

We parked between two Rangeman SUVs. Joe turned to me. "You might want to take your rings off. I brought you this chain to wear them on." Joe handed me a long black box. I opened the lid and it was a female version of the one he wore.

"It's beautiful Joe but I don't want to take them off."

"You need to," Joe told me. "It's part of the job you need to appear single and available. They will be around your neck and I'll put them back on your finger at the end of the night."

I looked into Joe's eyes. This was the great thing about being married to him. Joe had done his share of undercover work, he understood and he was right. I took the necklace out of the box and put my rings on the chain. Joe fastened the chain around my neck. The chain was long enough that my rings rested between my breasts, unseen to the world.

We got out of the car and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Joe greeted everyone

"Morelli." Came back from everyone but Ranger.

"Thought you two were going to start making out there for a minute." Lester joked "What were you doing"

We just ignored him and went on with the briefing. Ranger got the mic out of the case and all the guys vanished. Joe walked over with his hand extended so Ranger could place the mic in it. I swear there was a moment I thought Ranger wasn't going to give it to him. Ranger's eyes never left me as he handed Joe the mic. Joe stared at him for a moment before turning back to me. He placed the mic under my bra, put the ear wig in my hand and gave me a kiss before sending me off to the ride next door in the SUV.

Once inside I tested the mic and ear wig "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Babe."

Great. I was going to have Ranger in my head tonight. "Let's roll boys." I told them and we were off. I looked back at the quickie mart lot and saw Joe and Ranger speaking and Tank was standing ready to intervene I guess. "What's going on guys?" I asked into the mic but I didn't get an answer. Lester broke the silence in the truck.

"When the Boss saw Morelli pull in with you he started to shake a little. When you two stayed in the car he kept saying, what the hell? What was that by the way?"

"Joe gave me a necklace to put my rings on so the perp would think I was single." I wasn't sure why this freaked out Ranger.

"Anyway "Lester continued "When Ranger pulled out that mic Holy Shit I thought he was going to insist to put it on you, you know his op, his control."

This thought had occurred to me as well. Lucky Ranger thought better of it. Tank had better things to do than referee a fight between Ranger and Joe.

I gave Lester and Bobby time to get in place inside before I went in. The Point wasn't any better at night unless you counted the amount of smoke in the place doubled so you saw even less.

I spotted Lester and Bobby over by the pool tables. Bobby gave me a nod-our boy Benny was sitting at the bar. I walked over and sat down. Spike was behind the bar and he was stoned. Either he did not recognize me from the afternoon or he was one great actor. I tuned back to look at Bobby. He just lowered his head, rested his fingers between his eyes and shook his head. All that time we spent on Spike this afternoon was wasted.

I had a choice I could order the vodka rocks and hope to get Smullen out before I had to drink it or I could order a beer. I can drink a few of them and I wouldn't be out of place doing that at this bar. I looked at Smullen and decided beer was the way to go. This deviation caught everyone's attention. Joe chose that moment to walk through the door. He came over and hit on me and asked me to dance. On the dance floor I spilled about Spike and my choices.

Our song was over and Joe took me back to the bar and went to play pool with the guys filling them on what was happening. Spike brought my beer and I started up a conversation with Benny.

"Come here often?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a quite place… usually" he added.

"New in town myself." I lied but Smullen had turned away from me. I looked over at the pool table for a little help. I was at a loss. I never had an FTA not be interested in me. I tried again.

"SO I'm Jennifer." I decided to go with the fake name. I didn't want this guy knowing my name. At least this granted me another look even if all he did was grunt. I tried again.

"What's your name?"

"Listen chick I don't come here for talking does this place look like the kind of place to pick up guys? There's a sports bar about two block over go bother them."

Oh boy I thought.

"There's a nice dance floor."

"Listen Chick." That did it that was the second time he called me chick.

"Don't call me Chick. I'm not a bird I don't go cluck- cluck you got that mister." Ok so I was pissing off this asshole and yeah I knew it wasn't a good idea but I hate being called a chick.

"Shut up and go to the sports bar then Chickie." Then the asshole pushed me. By this time Joe, Lester and Bobby were circling around. Tank and Ranger were both inside the bar and when the dickhead pushed me I fell into Bobby who kind of pushed me back up and I fell on Smullen causing him to put me on the floor.

Smullen was friends apparently with everyone in the bar but us because all hell broke loose. Cal and Hal were at the door. Tank and Ranger were throwing people off them. Lester and Joe were fighting their way out of a crowd and Bobby was quickly moving me outside. All the while I was yelling "Get Smullen".

The cops were called and my buddy Eddie was the first on the scene. "What's going on Steph?

I didn't get a chance to answer before two guys were thrown through one of the big glass windows. That was when Contanza and Big Dog showed up.

"Joe and the Rangeman guys are in there." I pointed to the bar. "You might want to help." They headed in while I was still talking. They had a brother in there and he might need them. Eddie, Carl and Big Dog went inside leaving me with Robin. I yelled "My FTA scumbag asshole was cuffed at one time try to find him."

With nothing else to do, Robin decided to pick up with the questioning.

"So Steph what happened?"

"Doing a distraction job. The dumbass FTA called me Chickie. He's known to be a little violent. He lost his temper and pushed me on my ass. Joe and Lester cuffed him and all hell broke loose." I told her as we made our way to the window to check in on the action.

It would appear the good guys were winning

Ranger was sitting a tall skinny fellow in a chair and Tank was hauling Bobby up off the floor. Bobby had his cuffs on Spike and Tank was trying to get Bobby to stop hitting him. I told Robin about Spike's limited vocabulary and the will power Bobby exhausted this afternoon on him. The bar was under control and my men marched out all with their cuffed prey including Benny Smullen. Benny was taken back into custody and charged with a new assault. Joe said since he did identify himself he would go with assault of an officer. That was when I noticed Joe's swollen eye and the cut on his cheek. We all had to go down to the station and give a statement. We didn't get out of there until one a.m. I had fallen asleep in Joe's office when he came to get me. We went home and went to bed.

The ride home was silent. We entered the house, petted Bob, and then looked at each other. We had not spoken of the incident up until now and I had to know "Are you mad?"

Joe looked at me . I couldn't help it he looked so helpless with his swollen eye I smiled. He caught it and said " You enjoy my pain?"

"No, but you are so cute I just want to take you upstairs and make you forget it."

Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and said "No Cupcake I'm not mad that was actually kind of fun. I didn't like the asshole pushing you but punching him felt good."


	11. Chapter 11- The Dance

Chapter 11- THE DANCE

The next morning as I pulled into the garage on Haywood, I had an uneasy feeling when I noticed Zero waiting for me. I got out and walked over-maybe he wasn't there for me; maybe it was just a coincidence. When I got I closer I noticed his pained expression,

"What's up?" I asked as I pushed the button for the elevator adding "going up"? I guess he was since he got in.

Zero was one of the Merrymen that I still had a hard time carrying on anything but a one sided conversation with. Generally when I ask a question he would reply but today it was like pulling teeth.

Once in the elevator Zero turned to face me. "I need a favor Stephanie "

"Okay let's hear it." I can't imagine what he needed from me. He was obviously nervous so maybe it was something personal

"I need help with a FTA," he told me.

"No problem, give me the file I'll do the research for you this morning." That was too easy, I was getting nervous.

"Thanks, but I already know where to get him."

That's what I was afraid of, other than research the only thing I can help the guys with is a distraction. "Zero I just did a job last night, I'm sure you heard how bad it went."

"Bad? The guys couldn't stop talking about it, sounded great"

"Great," I repeated" We started a bar fight."

"Yeah" Zero had a smile as big as any kids on Christmas morning.

"Boys" I said as I let out a breath and shook my head in disbelief. "What's the take down?" Zero returned immediately to the standard issue blank face as the elevator opened onto the 5th floor, but we stayed in the car.

"It's at Domiono's"

"Oh Hell No!" I screamed at him "I may dress up like a trashy slut to get the assholes out of bars but I draw the line at stripping."

"Listen Steph," Zero was trying to calm me down. "You wouldn't have to strip. My guy will be there this afternoon. Domino's doesn't turn into a tit… I mean topless bar until after six."

I knew this. I picked up a couple of FTA's there during the afternoon shift. The girls would be in various slut outfits but none were ever topless that early. I gave him an eye roll. My god I can't believe I'm considering this. Joe will kill me, my mother will need to go into rehab if she ever finds out, and Grandma will want to go with me all ran through my head but what came out of my mouth was "Let me see the file." I held out my hand and Zero solemnly gave over the file. As soon as I opened it and started to read I felt like I needed a shower, but I also knew I would do this job.

"How in the hell did he make bond?" I asked. This asshat beat up his girlfriend to the point she was unconscious and than left her at his office. Lucky for her the cleaning staff found her pretty quickly. The guy left her for dead. Yikes! Good for her though-she pressed charges. A lot of women are too scared.

"He's a respected lawyer and works with your ex," Zero told me.

"Well that right there should tell anyone he's not respectable." I muttered "I don't know anything about stripping."

"Ranger has that covered," he said as we stepped out of the elevator. Oddly enough all the guys piled out of the control room and money was exchanging hands.

"So," I asked looking right at Ranger. "How do you have this covered?"

"I'm bringing in an instructor for you Babe, the job is going down at 16:00 today, and she will teach you everything you need to know."

"Today? Crap! I don't have clothes for this, what about my consultation today?"

I'll take it for you, getting this guy is more important."

I couldn't argue with that. "How did you know I was going to do this?"

"I wasn't sure," Ranger confirmed while handing a $20 to Lester. He noticed my eyes and explained "The guys bet that once Zero told you where the job was you would put him to the ground and do bodily harm. I think you might need more gym time Babe. I'm disappointed," he told me. "But I'm proud of you too; you're acting like a professional."

Within the hour I was down in the gym dressed in some skimpy glitter outfit learning how to slink up and down a pole, then moving on to how to perform a lap dance. I was getting the moves down when Carla, my instructor told me" You're getting good at this, let's break for lunch." She was speaking my language, so I toweled off and we moved into the kitchen, I had forgotten what I was wearing until we appeared in the kitchen filled with Rangemen guys,

We were greeted with a Holy Shit a Sweet Jesus Mi Amora A damn Beautiful from Lester and several straight Damns and a Hola Steph from Hector.

Carla whispered, "Don't think about it you were fine five minutes ago. These are you friends right, go in there just like it's any other day."

"You're right." I told her and marched on in to get lunch. The guys were frozen in place as I stood in front of Lester. "Can I get by please?"

Lester looked me up and down and when his face came back to mine I saw the smile and smacked him on the arm, hard enough to snap him back.

"Sorry Steph lost my head there for a minute," he told me and stepped away.

I grabbed a sandwich and Carla did the same. She looked around the room while we took our seats at a nearby table." It would great to get a few of the guys and use them as props. Just to see how you do with a live test run."

This got a chorus of volunteers from the guys. I lowered my head and hid behind my hands. "I guess your right." I looked up at the eager faces staring at me. There was Lester and Bobby, I trusted both of them with my life so many times. They are part of my team. Hector was always a safe choice, but Junior and Woody were also looking on. I knew they were both good guys. I liked them well enough having worked a few stakeouts with them. There was also Raul and Sam, but I didn't know them as well. They worked in another area and I didn't see them often. That left Luis, Ella's husband who was fixing the sink, that was just a creepy thought, no way was I doing a lap dance for Luis.

"OK" I agreed "But I don't need all of you guys."

"No" Carla agreed "three or four of you will do nicely."

"Right" Bobby spoke up "Losers doesn't need to apply" he added pointing aimlessly around the room. "So who's in?"

"First if anyone won't be able to handle this like a grown-up and know it's just an act go ahead and leave now." I said while giving each guy my best 'Burg glare'. No one left but I didn't think anyone would. "Fine" I continued "Second if anyone does anything inappropriate and you all know what I mean I will make you eat you nuts."

Raul and Sam laughed. Junior and Woody knew me well enough to know I would do it and turned a light shade of blue. Lester and Bobby knew me the best and gave me a smile that said they understood

"OK" I said "I'm most comfortable with Lester and Bobby. Hector is a safe choice too." The groans went out between the others. Hector told me "Sorry Steph but I have to get back out to the streets."

This brought happiness and joy back into the room "Fine then it's between Junior and Woody either will be fine, you decide". I stood to empty my trash and Sam stopped me. "What about Raul and me, what's wrong with us?"

"I don't know you and you laughed at rule #2" I told him.

"Well what about Luis?" We all looked over at the sink and he said "its ok darling Ella would kill me."

"I don't care flip a coin, arm wrestle, do rock paper scissors. Junior or Woody will be the third. "

They looked thrilled at the competition and I thought maybe it would be better to just have them both, so I caved "Fine both of you can come, just remember best behavior guys".

Ranger had turned of the cameras in the gym earlier so we had no eyes on us. I called to let Tank know I was using the four guys and they wouldn't be back from lunch. He was ok with it, just told me not to ruin them he needed them later and hung up.

We all went back to the gym, Carla started up the music and the guys pulled chairs onto the floor. I started with Bobby. It was weird but Bobby being Bobby made everything easy and I started to get into the groove. I moved off Bobby and over to Lester. I started to grind my way down to his lap just inches from touching him letting my fingers trail down his chest I was grinding away when I felt Lester's reaction. I stopped and glared my eyes at him. "Sorry Beautiful, it's a natural reaction I couldn't stop it. I was trying , I was thinking about cars, that didn't work. Hell I was even thinking of your crazy grandma, but not even that worked. I even thought about Morelli kicking the crap out of me, I can't help it Steph you are certainly worth it."

Ok that was actually kind of nice I gave him a kiss on the check and moved off of him and looked at Woody "Are you able to control yourself?"

"Yes ma'am your crazy grandma is working for me." I'm not sure I want them thinking about Grandma Mazur but if it's working I'm not going to complain. I moved over to Woody and started the dance over. Grandma was doing the trick for Woody and I moved on to my last dance with Junior when Ranger and Tank walked in

"Holy Shit Stephanie" Tank hollered out "This is what you needed the guys for?"

I wheeled around shocked, surprised and embarrassed that they walked in.

"I need live test subjects." I explained

"Well Babe how did it go?"

I turned and looked and the guys "Well?"

They all smiled at me it was Bobby that spoke "She's ready," he told everyone.

"Great" Ranger said "Grab something to put on we have an op briefing in 15." And he was gone. Tank stayed frozen in place. Still stunned I guess.

"What?" I asked him.

"I told you I needed them in working order for later."

"And they are fine."

"I'm not fine Steph and you didn't even dance for me."

"Jealous?"

Tank just smiled at me "Come on I have a button up shirt in my locker you can use for the meeting." And we walked out together leaving everyone else behind. Carla was done for the day and paid very nicely for her instructions. Everyone else joined Tank, Ranger, and me in the conference room. Zero was point man and took the lead.

"Randall Morstien will be at Domino's at 16:00, taking in the businessman special. Steph the plan is for you to offer him a private dance. Move him into a room. Junior, Woody Ranger, Tank and I will be there for the take down. Bobby and Lester will be on the floor watching you."

"Any questions?" Ranger asked. No one spoke. "Go get geared up." Everyone was leaving when Ranger stopped me with his very own question. "Babe, can you do this?"

"I'm a pro." I told him.

We got to Domino's. Zero had set everything up with the manager earlier in the day and he was waiting for us.

You can use room three for the take out," he mis-spoke. "There is an exit door to the alley you can use in the back of the room." Turning to me he asked, "You must be Mrs Morelli, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for the help today."

"Carla tells me you are a natural. If you are thinking about a career change?"

Well that made me blush. "Thanks but this is a one time thing" I told him as Carla appeared at the stage.

"I see you are still dressed come on up." Carla bent down to give me a hand up on the stage where I had a complete view of the room. I was to pole dance until Morstien showed up and sat down. All the other girls knew he was off limits and to stay away. Carla never left my side and I found we could talk to each other up there. She carried on the conversation asking me about the guys today. I told her all about them and was really starting to get over my 'stage fright'.

Maybe it was my overload of sexual hormones. Joe and I hadn't had much time together since we gotten back. That first week we both spent a lot of extra hours catching up on our case loads and the Fiorito case was coming up. Sure enough Sal Jr has come back to town and he brought with him some big time hot shot Chicago lawyer.

The DA was getting nervous and driving Joe crazy. All of our free time, we spent on the reception. Carla had told me it was ok for me to take the outfit home, it was hers not the clubs, if I wanted to borrow it.

I thought Joe might like a private lap dance by his very own glittered up dancer. As I was hanging on the pole Morstien walked in and sat down. I finished out the move and moved over to him "Care for a private dance?"

He looked me over and said, "Sure Sugar". I grabbed his hand and moved him into room three. The takedown went like clockwork. Junior and Zero had him on the ground and cuffed. Tank moved me out of the way and handed me his shirt from earlier.

"Thanks. If I'm done here I'm on my way home. I'll bring your shirt back."

"No rush you look good in it."

And with that I was on my way home to surprise Joe with my talents.

Joe was already home when I got there, so I stripped off Tank's shirt and rushed inside "Joe" I hollered out.

"In the living room."

I rounded the corner and came face to face with Joe's thirteen year old nephew Robbie.

Robbie was just starring at me in my gold barely there bikini and glittery body. "Oh shit" I screamed and dashed down to the basement to hide. I was never coming out again.

"Stay there," I heard Joe tell Robbie and then, "Steph wait up."

I stopped at the end of the stairs Joe was at the top. "Damn" he said. "Damn Cupcake." Joe sailed down the steps and grabbed me up kissing me while walking me back up against the wall. We both got caught up in the heat of the moment. Joe had his tongue in my mouth and we were doing a dance of our own. The glitter from my body was being transferred to Joe as he rubbed up against me. His hands came to my hair just as we broke the kiss.

With the oxygen returning I remember why we were in the basement.

"What is your nephew doing here?"

"He needed to talk to me. Apparently he has girl trouble and can't talk to his dad about it."  
"Well that's a good thing. No offense Joe but your sister married a jerk."

Robbie was the oldest son of Joe's oldest sister Kathy. I really liked Kathy, she always made me feel welcome and accepted but her husband Kevin was an ass. He make Kathy wait on him hand and foot even after she has worked a long hard day herself. Kathy is a teacher at the high school- English I think. She deals with all those kids all day long. Then she comes home with papers to grade and stuff but has to have a wonderful Burg dinner on the table at six and if Kathy is lucky he will be there on time. I have been at Morelli dinners with them and the way he speaks to her makes my skin crawl.

Joe acknowledges, "Yeah he is I guess that's why Robbie is upstairs, what is all this about?" He asked waving his finger up and down my body his eyes following and growing deeper in chocolate color. "I like it a lot why don't you wait upstairs for me?"

"Actually I need a shower this glitter is starting to get to me; we can re-visit the outfit another time." I told him grabbing my robe from the dryer. Joe and I went up stairs together, him to the living room and me to the shower.

I got out of the shower and dressed. I was moving into the bedroom when the phone rang, it was Lula

"Hey girl I need your help"

What's going on Lula?"

"I'm in the park and I found Ryan Green. Vinnie has been going bat shit crazy over finding him. Well I found him but I need your help , no way I can do this alone. "

"Okay," I tell her. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Do you have the file?"

"Yeah/ I got so tired of listening to Vinnie whine I took it. I wasn't planning on doing anything with it but here he is."

"Let me finish getting dressed and I'll be there."

"Didn't know you and Officer Hottie were getting it on."

"We weren't. Never mind I'll be there in a bit." And I hung up.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, laced up my boots and found my cuffs, spray and stun gun and went downstairs.

"Joe I'm going to help Lula," I yelled while trying to find my purse. I turned around and smacked right into Joe holding my bag. "Thanks. How's it going in there?"

"My sister is married to a real ass. I'm going to have to talk with her. Some of the stuff he told Robbie about girls is wrong. If that creep treats my sister like that I will punch him."

I leaned in to kiss him. "You are a good brother; a good man and a good uncle, now go in there and set him straight. When I get back we can re-visit that little outfit from earlier and you can show me the right way to treat a woman." I gave him another kiss, grabbed my bag from him, patted his ass and left.

I got to the park ten minutes later than I had planned and spotted Lula right away.

It was hard to miss her in her bright orange spandex halter top and black spandex mini skirt. If she was to bend over one way or another we were going to see more of Lula than we wanted.

I walked over and she pointed out our guy and passed me his file. Ryan Green held up an ATM and broke into it taking just under $5000.00. He was charged with doing this seven other times making his total 40,000 dollars. With this take down Lula & I would split $4000.00. He was known to be armed and he didn't look like he would be happy to see us. I stood up and took inventory. I had my gun on my hip, my cuffs in the back pocket, pepper spray left front and stun gun in the right. I looked at Lula "Ready to roll?"

"Ready," she replied.

I took the right and Lula the left.

"Hi there I'm Stephanie and that's my friend Lula. We're bond enforcement agents for Vincent Plum." I said grabbing hold of his hand. "We would like for you to take a ride with us to get rebonded."

I finished my spiel. He must have been on something he looked confused but as I took his other hand to cuff him he swung around and knocked me to the ground. Lula jumped at him but he turned and knocked her off balance as I was trying to get up he came at me again. He grabbed a nearby trash can and threw it at me. Trash went everywhere, including all over me. Okay, now I was mad. I had been trash free for a year.

Lula slowly got to her feet while Green was looking for something else to use as a weapon. He was focused on me while I was brushing off trash and cursing a blue streak. Lula used this to her advantage, running into him from behind and knocking him to the ground. He hit his head on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, and knocked himself out. Lula wasted no time slapping the cuffs back on him. I gave him a jolt with the stun gun for 'trashing' me, and then we hauled him into Lula's firebird for transport. She got behind the wheel and peeled off towards the cop shop.

I was cleaning myself off feeling glad that it was mostly paper trash, only a few ketchup packets were on me when I heard from behind "Well the newest Mrs. Morelli." I wheeled around to see who it was "And I haven't been able to give my best wishes. Of course since it was your husband that arrested Michael and from what I understand your information that got Viper found maybe best wishes aren't what I want to give."

Okay it was Sal Jr. and he was giving me the creeps.

"Sorry for the trouble your family is having" I told him "But I was just on my way home." And yes my stun gun is charged

"Well don't let me keep you Sweetie. You run right home to your cop, I'll see you around." And he moved out of my way.

I got back to my car and was surprised to see I was shaking. As threats go that wasn't very threatening but the way he said it and the way he looked at me? I have had enough crazies stalk me to know the type. Sal Jr. was definitely a scary dude and he was out looking for revenge.

I drove home and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I poked my head into the living room and noticed Robbie was gone and so was Joe, I hollered out "Joe?"

"Be right up" he answered from the basement. I heard him and Bob bound up the stairs. Joe keeps a boxing bag and some weights down there. We both use the bag him for punching, me mostly for kickboxing. It's a fun way to get in shape and learn some skills. Joe was unwrapping his hands as he came up the stairs

"What happened to you?"

"Ran into Sal Jr. at the park."

"And he put ketchup all over you?" Joe inquired.

"No the FTA did that, then Lula cuffed him and I stunned him."

"You mean you stunned him then Lula cuffed him." Joe corrected always looking out for me.

"Yeah, sure. Sal Jr. is nuts."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really? Just wished us his best and then made sure I knew you arrested Michael and I was the one that found Viper and gave Ranger the information."

"Did he touch you? Threaten you or do anything?"

"No but it's in his eyes and his voice. He was doing it without doing it you know." I took another pull of my beer and turned to go upstairs to take another shower. I looked at Joe and noticed the thin gleam of sweat so I asked "Want to join me in the shower?" Just like that Joe's eyes went from black and blank to sexy chocolate brown.

In the shower Joe lathered me up starting with my hair pulling his fingers though it to the ends and massages my scalp from front to back piling it up on top in a soapy bun. He reached in and laid kisses around my neck. He grabbed my body gel that smells like strawberries and cream. Starting at my shoulders, he massaged the stress of the day away. Joe then sucked on my ear lobe and moved his hand down my left arm to intertwine our fingers. He repeated this move with my right arm and we ended up with both hands intertwined. Joe pushed me up against the shower wall with a mind melting kiss. His tongue licked my lips asking for entrance. I parted them and welcomed him into my mouth. I felt Joe's growing erection with every dip his tongue made. He broke the kiss and pulled me back under the water. He poured more body gel onto his hands and stroked my hips while moving me to the wall again. His hands traveled to my breasts cupping each one and rolling my nipple between his fingers.

"You like that Cupcake?"

I was beyond the ability to speak. I just looked in his eyes and let out a low and soft moan.

"I'll take that as a yes". He moved his hands down to my stomach, passing back over my hips and down my right leg. Joe was kneeling down in the shower running his hands up and down my thighs with his head at just the right level.

I managed to let out "please." Joe tilted his head and kissed my lips sucking them letting my juices tease his lips and his tongue sneaked between my folds. He flicked that spot and I exploded screaming his name as I did.

Joe looked up into my eyes and said "I Love the way you do that." He reached behind himself to grab the shower gel and continued down my legs and back up until his fingers reached the promised land once again. With two fingers inside Joe stood up and pulled me back into the water and as we rinsed off Joe brought me to ecstasy once more. We quickly got finished with the shower and wrapped towels around us.

We didn't waste any time getting into the bedroom. I pushed Joe down on the bed and climbed onto him to return the favors I was given earlier. With Joe begging for control and losing fast I saddled myself on top of him. Joe grabbing hold of my hips and thrust himself inside of me.


	12. Chapter 12- The Bet

Chapter 12: The Bet

I woke up the next morning in one of my favorite ways. Three Morelli introduced orgasms and later Joe was in the shower and I was trying to catch just a few more minutes of sleep. Joe and I had stayed up well into the morning catching up on lost time; a night full of sex rejuvenates Joe, me it leaves feeling like I could use six more hours of sleep, but damn it was worth it.

I was just nodding back to sleep when I heard the shower turn off. The last thing I rembered hearing was him moving around the bathroom. My pleasant dream came to a screeching halt as a very chipper fully clothed Joe started pulling me out of bed. Of course, I started fighting him all the way. I mean, a girl needs her beauty sleep, right?

"Steph as much as I would love to crawl back in there with you, you have to get up, you have to go to work." I propped myself up on my pillow and gave Joe a once over starting with his black boots, moving up to the perfectly faded and fitted jeans to his green polo and then deep into his eyes. I saw them go from normal whiskey brown to sexy chocolate. I licked my lips.

"Tempting Steph, very tempting", he told me. I saw him take control of his desire and he returned to normal. "We both have to get to work", he reminded me turned around and walked out the door.

"Growing up sucks!" I yelled back to him.

A few minutes later Joe returned with coffee in hand. "Seeing you in our bed makes me wish I was still that kid that thought the most important thing was sex." He said as he handed me the coffee.

"I'm not". I told him, "That was the Joe Morelli I ran over with my dad's Buick."

"Yeah I was an ass wasn't I?" He told me leaning down and giving me a kiss. "I'll walk Bob but you have to get up. I'll see you tonight". And he was gone.

I got to the office that morning and ten minutes later Ranger called a staff meeting. When Ranger is here we have a lot of meetings, when he's in the wind, Tank has one weekly staff meeting and we dealt with issues individually as they came up.

We were sitting around the table waiting for Ranger; some of the guys were complaining about this taking away from work they already had been assigned, others were talking about plans for the upcoming weekend. The conference room was abuzz, and then everyone went silent. Ranger had arrived. He took his place at the head of the table and plopped down a mountain of files.

"Connie called this morning. Vinnie is falling behind on the FTA list. They need help getting the skips picked up."

"Yeah." I muttered ,"He's writing to many risky bonds. Lorraine wants new boobs so we have to clean up after his mistakes again."

Everyone was looking at me. Damn did I say that out loud?

"Anything else you want to share, Babe?"

"No I'm good, Please continue."

"I told Connie we would take the next two days and clear this up for her. Babe, Lula will be waiting at the bonds office for you in an hour." He handed me a stack of FTA's. "Look though those if there is anyone in there that makes your toes curl let me know, but they all seem like they will be okay. The rest of them we will split between ourselves. Team up in twos and grab a stack."

I glanced at my files. They all made my toes curl but they looked liked my average case load.

"You okay with them Babe?"

"Yeah I'm good." I checked the clock it was 9:30a.m. I was picking up Lula at ten I could leave now and stop by the Tasty Pasty for some happiness. I got up from my chair. "We done?"

Ranger gave a slight nod.

"Ok then I'm out of here."

"The donuts will kill you Babe," Ranger told me as I was leaving.

I stopped at the Tasty Pasty and got a dozen assorted. I stepped outside and found Joe leaning against my car.

"What are you doing Cupcake?" Taking one Boston Cream and one Chocolate frosted out of the box. "Rangeman doesn't allow these things," he said handing me the Boston Cream.

"Connie called and whined to Ranger about the amount of outstanding FTA's and Ranger put us on Bounty Hunter Business for the next two days. I'm picking up Lula and we're heading out."

"Have fun Cupcake and be careful, you still going to be home at five tonight?"

"Unless something comes up." I reached over and gave him a kiss and than watched him walk away. My husband has the best ass in Trenton. After spending a couple of minutes admiring his backside, I hopped back in my car and headed to the bonds office. I pulled up to the bonds office and headed inside.

Connie was at her desk filing her nails, "So Steph, are you and Joe going to the reunion Saturday night?" She asked as she grabbed a glazed from the box.

"Yeah but I still need to find a dress." Then it dawned on me. "You were in that class too."

"Oh yeah Class of '92 we were definitely memorable.

She was right. Some really important people to me graduated in that class. Connie was one of my best friends, my sister Val , my husband, hell even Terri Gilman.

Lula came busting into the office at that time wearing a sunshine yellow spandex top and blue shorts that looked like they were busting at the seams. "Who got the doughnuts?" She zoomed in almost knocking me over. I could see that the back of her shorts were advertising "Cutie". I was thinking that was a stretch. "Oh hey Steph, what are you doing here?"

"We are going to catch the bad guys today and hopefully stop by Macy's, I need a new dress."

"Give me a call if you get by there," Connie told us. "I'll shut the office and come with you."

"That sounds great but we busted bad guys yesterday." Lula reminded me as she handed the receipt to Connie.

"Well she went whining to Ranger about the FTAs so Ranger made it top priority at Rangeman for the next 48 hours and you're stuck with me girl."

"Well who do we have?"

I pulled the files out of my bag "Carl Shapiro, he was bonded out on the charge of holding up the dry cleaners."

"Who holds up a dry cleaner?" Lula asked.

"I guess Carl does, maybe they wouldn't give him his clothes back," Connie told her. "I heard someone did that once because Mama Mac was holding her sweater."

"That was not my fault!" Lula exclaimed turning back to me, "What did he use to hold the place up?"

I checked the file "A bat."

"Well that's not too bad, who's next? "

"Owen Marshall "I told her.

"Sounds like a nice name what did he do?"

"Ran over his mailman"

"Like by accident? Maybe he was backing up and didn't see him?" Lula asked.

"Chased him down the street and gunned it."

"Okay." she said after taking another doughnut. "Let's roll"

"Fine, let's do Owen first he doesn't live too far from the mall."

We got into my car and drove East down Hamilton.

"So how many guys we got to bring in?" Lula asked.

"Ranger gave me ten files but unless we get lucky I'm thinking we may get half of them."

"Well aren't you little miss ray of sunshine this morning. Come on girl we have gotten good at this, we can do it. Remember last night we did good."

"I got trashed"

"It was only a little ketchup and you didn't roll in it." Lula told me as I pulled up to Owens's house.

We got out walked to the door and knocked. A blonde woman about 25 opened the door; the bond file said Owen was 47. Okay so maybe she's a niece or something.

"Is Owen Marshall here?" I asked.

"Owen honey," she screamed into the house. As he headed to the door he smacked blondie on the butt and said, "Something's burning, go check." He then turned to us and asked "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Stephanie Plum and this is my friend Lula." That was all I got out as he slammed the door closed.

"Go around back," I told Lula "I 'm going to try this again." I gave time for Lula to get into position and knocked again. "He's not interested in getting rebonded, sorry." Blondie told me and shut the door.

I heard Lula yell "Freeze Sucker!" I took off around the back. Owen didn't freeze, but he was a middle aged, out of shape man. With my running start I easily caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Lula finally arrived and I assessed the damage. Not bad. I scratched up an elbow, but I was wearing my Rangeman outfit so my clothes were still intact and looking clean.

"Let's get the asshole to the car"

At the police station we had to wait to rebook him. Hal, Cal, Lester and Bobby were all there in front of us. "Hey guys how's it going?"

"Not bad one down nine to go," Cal told me.

"Hey Beautiful you want to get in on the action?" Lester asked.

"What action?" With these guys sometimes I was afraid to ask.

"After you left we put a wager on who can bring the most in, we all have ten files. You too right? "

"Yeah, go ahead."

Whoever brings the most in that team wins the pot. We all put in $50.00" Lester finished.

"Hey Lula you want to get in on this?"

"Shit yeah, we can get all ten of these guys no sweat."

"By Friday night at 10pm, keep your body receipts until then," Cal added.

Lula and I both dug $50.00 from our bags and handed it over to Bobby.

"So how much will we get?" Lula asked.

I did the math "there's ten of us at $50.00 each that's $500.00."

"$600.00. You forgot Tank and Ranger." Bobby corrected. Shit that wasn't good. All Ranger and Tank had to do was snap their fingers and FTAs jumped into the car with them.

Before we left Ram and Zero brought a guy in and the booking room was starting to look like the Rangeman conference room.

Joe just happened to come by. "You know Lula, you keep hanging out with this crowd and you're going to need to dress in all black. What's up in here?"

"I told you Ranger is on a pity mission for Vinnie. I walked over and gave him a kiss and whispered something naughty in his ear. "If you take a few files tonight and help us..."

"NO NO NO !" Lester started yelling. "No help only you and Lula. Morelli wants in he can get his own files and pay his own $50.00 to the pot."

"What are you yelling about Santos?"

I explained about the pool we had going "Sounds fun, but I'll let you have it all to yourself Cupcake. You and Lula can round up all Trenton's bad guys. Should I let Carl and Big Dog know to start the pool here? What happened to you elbow?"

"No need to alert anyone about anything. I had to tackle Owen over there and got a scratch" I told him.

He gave me another kiss and a "Be careful". "Later guys" Joe said and he was off to really rid Trenton of the bad guys.

On Lester's way out he stopped by and said "I mean it Beautiful no help from the hubby."

That deserved an eye roll. "I promise."

"Good luck Steph," Bobby yelled as they were leaving.

Hal and Cal's guy was processed and they left with their receipt in no time. Robin was working the booking desk today.

"Hey Robin, how have you been?"

"Not bad I heard about the competition you in on it?"

"Oh yeah Lula and I can do this. Maybe it will pay for my dress for Saturday night."

"Good luck?" She told me handing over our receipt. I tucked it away and said "Thanks". Lula and I hurried out the door.

After starting up the car I told Lula, "If we are going to win this we don't have time for shopping. Let's go get Shapiro."

"You got it girl, let's go."

Carl Shapiro's address wasn't far from the station. The file said he was in his late twenties and worked as a teacher. Since its summer he should be home. We drove two blocks over and parked out front of his Row house. The neighborhood looked just like my parents or mine and Joe's. "Shapiro's row house is the blue one on the right. "

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." Lula told me and I had to agree but we got out and knocked anyway. No answer. I checked with the neighbor and she told us he went to the shore and would be back tonight. So we decided to pick him up tomorrow.

The next file from the bag was Kim Lee. She caught her husband sleeping with the babysitter and stabbed him with a kitchen knife. Lucky for Mr. Lee the babysitter was a med student and home for the summer break. She managed to get the bleeding under control, Mrs. Lee had great aim. They lived just outside the Burg in a section of town that was rebuilt a couple of years ago with new mini mansions.

We got to their street. There were no cars parked outside. This was the kind of neighborhood where you parked your car in the garage. We parked on the street by the Lee's house and saw the kids in the backyard playing.

"She's not going to want to go in; we are going to make a scene." I told Lula.

"Yeah, mothers are the worst. I hate having to cuff them in front of the kids."

We got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. Mrs. Lee came to the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm Stephanie Plum and this is Lula. We are bond agents for Vincent Plum and we need to take you in to get rebonded today."

She just kept starring at Lula. "Okay," she finally said. "Just let me call my neighbor to watch the kids, please come in."

This was too easy. Mrs. Lee placed the call. Another lady showed up and we left five minutes later. Well she was a first timer. I guess anything is possible. When we got her in the car, we cuffed her and explained we had to transport her, okay again she was a first timer and I didn't want anything to go wrong. We were two down already and it wasn't even noon yet. Maybe the mall was still possible.

When we got there Ranger and Tank were walking some guy in. Tank held the door for us. "Ladies," he said and stole a kiss from Lula, "How's it going?"

"Two down and you?"

"Just the one, seems like you are in the lead for now."

Robin got us booked and the four of us agreed to break for lunch at Mario's.

The easy talk flowed easily back and forth in our little group. We talked a little about the FTA's.

"So I saw that Ranger hand picked mine for me what do you guys have?" I asked Tank as Ranger stepped away to take a phone call.

"They are all about the same low level criminal. The high bonds Rangeman already had and as you know we are empty now that Zero closed Morstien. You looked good up on the pole." Tank smiled.

Lula slapped him leaving a mark on his arm as she turned to me and asked "WHAT?"

I gave her the I'll tell you later look, and Tank continued. "The only difference between our files and the ones you got is location. The rest of the teams will be spending time on Stark with the gangbangers." Well that was okay by me after the Slayer incident I stayed far far away from Comstock and the rest of "gangland".

As Tank and Lula conversed I realized that Ranger was in Wall Street mode making a deal. He spent most of his time these days in that mode. When I first meet him Ranger fit in on Start Street and I never would have believed he had another side. I noticed that Tank was telling Lula about a problem we had at the office last night. Tank was called in from his dinner with Lula to take care of it.

Ranger came back did some ESP shit with Tank and said "Let's roll", for the benefit of us mere mortals, namely Lula and me.

Ranger and Tank were gone, so I asked "We going for number three or heading for the mall?"

"The mall." Lula told me not believing I even had to ask. "Call Connie we can pick her up." And with that we were gone.

"So how's it going with the skips?" Connie asked getting into the back of my car.

"We got two already. I know most of the other guys already snagged at least one as well, don't worry about it, we'll get them." I proceeded to tell her about the bet the guys, Lula and I had going. Connie was thrilled. She knew how much the guys all loved competition.

My cell phone rang. It was Val. "Hey Val what's up?"

"I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear Saturday night. Albert told me to go buy something pretty. I'm at Macy's standing in the dress department, and I have no idea what to buy."

"We are on our way be there in five," and I hung up.

We parked outside of Macy's and went inside. It looked like we got to Val right in time. She seemed frazzled and didn't even have the kids with her, hold on, was that right? "Val, where are the girls?" I asked.

"Mom's". Okay so that was a relief.

"So Val, what kind of dress do you want?"

"She looked at me and for the first time saw Lula and Connie. She looked at us and said "It doesn't matter what I wear." She sounded so defeated "When Steph walks in on Morelli's arm I will vanish standing next to Albert."

"That's silly Val, no one will be looking at me they will all be looking at Joe, I always vanish next to him."

"Only in the eyes of the women. All the guys will be looking at you"

"Tell you what," I had to do something. Val hadn't sounded this depressed since she first moved back home after her ex husband ran off with the babysitter. "I'll switch dates with you and you can go with Joe."

"Oh Steph, I can't do that Albert already feels inferior to him for some reason."

I thought Albert was inferior to Joe in every way but what I said was "Why?"

She pulled me away from the girls . "The other night we were at dinner at mom's. Grandma got talking about Joe and mom just couldn't shut up about how wonderful he was it was all Joseph this and Joseph that. Grandma wasn't any better keep calling him Office Hottie all the time; even Dad had something to add to how wonderful he was. I saw how much this was bothering Albert, he feels like our parents, especially Dad doesn't like him, so I thought I would bring up some of his less than good qualities"

"Like what?" I asked. Joe didn't have any less than good qualities as far as I was concerned. Okay it would be nice if he put the toilet seat down but I'm pretty sure that wasn't what Val was talking about.

"Like his sexual past and doing all the girls in school, being the heartthrob that made all the burg girls swoon. This at least made Mom shut up with a finishing remark that he isn't like that anymore, but the damage was done. Albert asked if I was ever included in that group. I guess I was thinking back to those days and it just slipped out, Sorry Steph but yeah I thought he was hot, every girl did, but Albert started thinking maybe I still do and than Grandma started in on how great he's supposed to be in bed and how lucky you were,. I guess I was kind of nodding my head in agreement with her and by this time Mom's in the kitchen drinking and Albert was thinking that I was comparing him to Joe every time we, you know. By the time we got home Albert had worked himself up to such a state he couldn't, you know, that night. So you can just imagine what would happen if I went with Joe to the reunion."

Holy cow I was only joking about switching dates, and I was stunned first that Joe was dinner conversation and second that Albert was bothered by him so much he couldn't perform, that thought made me shiver. "Ok Val let's go get Connie and Lula and find you a dress that will knock Albert's socks off and you can tell him that you picked it out with only him in mind, that should get him to , you know." I really didn't want to know, but it put a smile back on Val's face and we rejoined the girls and got down to business.

"I feel left out," Lula said. "I might just have to buy me a dress and make Tank take me out Saturday night."

"You should!" Connie and I agreed in unison and I decided to drop the hint to Tank to ask her.

An hour later we had all found dresses. Val got an emerald green dress that had a V neckline that looked great with her bust and was layered in ruffles. The skirt hit her just right below the knees. Connie got a black satin number with a circular low cut neckline that hugged her big bosoms and added to it tastefully.

Lula bought a hot pink satin dress that was two sizes too small and she busting out everywhere, but damn she did look good in it. Tank had better take her somewhere nice.

I found a red dress that had a similar neckline as Val but the body of the dress hugged me in all the right places. We each got shoes to match and were on our way. I spent more than I had intended to but that just gave me more incentive to win the bet.

Later Lula and I dropped Connie back at the office and we decided to go after contestant number three, Steve King. The file said he was arrested buying pot from Lonnie Johnson. I ran Lonnie back in a while ago, but it wouldn't have been for this bust, I wondered if he was FTA again? According to the file King lived off Germantown Road, so Lula and I headed over to the other side of town. Germantown was an old warehouse district that had been turned into apartments. King lived on the second floor of a three story complex. Lula and I knocked but no one answered so we checked the apartment across the hall.

"Yeah he doesn't get home until the library closes every night after work. He goes there to do research." The neighbor told us.

We were sitting in the parking lot of the library when my cell phone rang, it was Joe.

"Hey"

"Where are you Cupcake, thought you would be home by now."

"Sorry Joe got a lead on another FTA so Lula and I are sitting outside the library, waiting for it to close in five minutes." I said checking the time "We scanned the lot and his car is here."

"Go get your man Cupcake, when I left you were tied with Lester and Bobby. The guys at the station have money and bets on this as well. I put my $20.00 on you, but Ranger and Tank are the favored."

"Makes sense. If I didn't know that they both have too much to take care of I would be worried. Hal and Cal are my main concern." I told him .

"I guess I should also tell you that there's another bet on if and how you will destroy your car during this."

"And you placed your bet on what?" I asked

"That nothing will happen. Cupcake, I know you can do this, call me when you get your guy, Love you" and he was gone.

I told Lula and about Lester and Bobby and we saw King coming out of the building. Just our luck he was leaving with a group. "Go stand by his car." I Told Lula, "Have your cuffs and stun gun ready."

I got out and checked my gear. Stun gun, check; cuffs, check; spray, check, I was ready to roll.

"Hey Steve," I yelled. He looked straight at me and bolted. Crap I hate when they do that. I took off after him. The dumbshit was running straight for Lula, she blocked him and he fell to the ground. I tripped over him and fell right by him, in a huge oil pit. I rolled over and felt the oil soak through my shirt, good thing it was already black. As I cuffed him I noticed he wasn't as lucky as me. His white t-shirt was soaked with black oil and his blue jeans were ripped and oil stained as well with his ass hanging out of them. I spread a blanket over the backseat of my car that I kept in my trunk for these kind of situations and buckled King in for the drive to the station. I folded a beach towel also from the trunk over my seat as well as I could. Then Lula and I got in and we left.

We pulled into the station and got King out of the car. He was dragging his feet, and making it hard to move him when my buddy Eddie drove up.

"Heard about the bet, I got $20.00 on you Sweetie, need some help here?"

"Yeah turn around while I put my size seven boot up his ass and kick him into the station."

"How about I just lend a hand," and he grabbed King by the neck. "What happened" he asked as we walked into the station.

"He fell into an oil pit when he bounced off Lula."

Robin was off duty. I had seen her replacement before, but couldn't remember his name, it didn't matter he knew me.

"Put another one up for the Girls team," he announced over the intercom. A cheer went out through the station.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me the body receipt.

I dropped Lula off and told her I would be by to pick her up in the morning. I was going home to shower.

I got home and Joe was watching TV as I went for the steps he looked up

"Take down go bad?" he asked with concern in his voice.

I turned to see him. "Got the guy rolled in oil to do it."

"Go take a shower. I'll take you to Pinos'"

That actually sounded great I gave him a smile and ran upstairs.

When we pulled up at Pino's it was past normal dinner time but it was still packed with off duty cops and bar regulars. Joe and I sat at our usual booth in the back. The waitress came over and took our order.

"So how did the rest of your day go Cupcake?"

I told him about the dress I got and about Val and Albert, he got a big laugh out of that. "Be good," I told him, "It's hard to live up to a legend."

"A legend?"

"According to Grandma you are."

"This is the same Grandma that a year ago was offering to get me a 'Sex for Dummies' book?" Joe and I laughed at the memory of Grandma accusing him of not being good in bed and that was the reason I wouldn't marry him.

The waitress brought over our beer and pizza and Joe and I ate in silence. That was when I noticed Earl Finley walk into the bar and take a seat.

He was one of my files, If I got him that would be four tonight. I could do this, hell I was in a room filled with cops and this guy was just a first time DUI, a walk in the park, except I didn't have my cuffs. I checked my purse. My stun gun was there but crap.

"Cupcake what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"One of my FTA's just walked in, you got your cuffs?"

"No, where are yours?"

"I left them in my car, who would have some here and help me out?"

Joe looked around the bar just as Eddie came in for his dinner break.

"Bingo!" I yelled. Joe just shook his head and handed me his keys.

"Don't forget to come back for me." I bent over to give him a kiss and made a bee line for Eddie.

"I need your cuffs."

"Hey if you and Morelli are going to get kinky use your own cuffs" Eddie told me.

I gave him a playful slap. "My FTA is sitting at the bar. I left my cuffs in my car and Joe doesn't have his… please?" I added with a pout.

Eddie just stood there a minute shaking his head. "Fine" and he handed them over to me.

"Thanks." I grabbed them from him and walked over to the bar. "Earl" I asked as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah pretty woman?"

Wow this was not his first bar tonight. I grabbed his hand and pulled it behind him while introducing myself. Got his other hand in the cuff and as I was marching him outside I saw money exchanging hands and cheers went out through the place. I looked back at Joe, Eddie had joined him and they were both beaming. Joe was proud of me.

Earl Finley was booked and I noticed the board.

Stephanie and Lula 4

Lester and Bobby 3

Cal and Hal 4

Ram and Zero 3

Ranger and Tank 2

Junior and Woody 2

I knew the competion would be Hal and Cal but Lester loved the game. He and Bobby were a threat as well. Heck all the guys were I was thinking as I drove back to Pino's with Eddie's cuffs.

"Thanks Eddie," I told him as I slid into the booth next to Joe.

"No problem Steph anytime."

"So" Joe asked "Can we enjoy our evening or do we need to go hunting FTA's tonight?"

"I'm tied with Hal & Cal. I think I can take the rest of the night off." And just than Hal and Cal walked in boasting about having the lead at four, seeing us they walked over.

"Take it easy boys; you're not the only one with four. I just booked Earl Finley tonight. He's currently sleeping it off in the tank."

Cal smiled and Hal said "It's on Steph."

"Not tonight, come sit and have a beer." Joe invited them to take the seat Eddie left open.

They sat down and filled the booth. We sat and joked and drank beer for a couple of hours. I was sure Hal and Cal wouldn't bring anyone else in tonight.


	13. Chapter 13 -The Bet part 2

Chapter 13- The Bet – Part 2

I picked Lula up at the bonds office the next morning. I had six files left, including Ellis Perry and Carl Shapiro. Carl was due back at his house that day, and I told Lula we would try grabbing Ellis first and then Carl. We headed out to pick up Perry and had him cuffed and in the back with out any problems! The day was starting good.

I checked the board after we booked Ellis. No one had added to their total since last night. Robin was back at the desk and a young cop in uniform was talking about the bet.

"I hear those Rangeman guys always get their man."

"It's not just the guys Kip," Robin told him. "Don't forget Stephanie and Lula. They just took the lead."

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," he said to me and gave me a slap on the ass.

I heard Robin suck in air just moments before I heard Joe say," You might want to get you hand off my wife's ass officer."

Lula seeing the fire in Joe's eyes tried to help by "bumping" into the offending young officer, except her bump was a little more "bull in the China Shop" than accidental bumping. This caused mot just the hand to be removed but the young officer to lose his balance and fall to the ground and the files he carried flew across the room. I imagined the scene was reminiscent of one of my many mishaps.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morelli" the officer looked up at me and extended his hand. Poor kid wasn't breathing he was so scared, he was turning blue.

"Be nice Joe," I smiled at him. "I'm halfway there I might be late tonight."

Joe leaned closer to me. "Be careful Cupcake and try not to let anyone else feel you up today." He kissed me and gave me a smack on my ass before I left.

Later I found out the young cop was Robin's brother Kip, just out of the academy.

Lula and I cruised back to Shapiro's house and knocked on the door. Still no answer.

"Maybe he's still at the beach," Lula suggested. "Let's try the neighbor. She was helpful before.". So we headed next door and knocked.

"May I help you?"

"Hi I'm Stephanie Morelli, Lula and I was here yesterday and you said Carl would be back today, but no ones answer the door. Did he return yet?"

"Well dear he got home late last night making all kinds of noise. I guess he could have gone out this morning without me knowing." She tells us as I gave her my card.

"Please give me a call if he comes back."

"Yes dear of course. I know he will be back later. He works the nightshift down at the Button factory you know." With that she closed her door and we got back into the car.

"Okay, Shapiro keeps slowing us down, who's next?"

I pulled the file for Joanie Palmer out of my bag. "Joanie Palmer lives over on Roosevelt not too far from where we were yesterday in the land of micro mansions. Says here Mrs. Palmer threaten to shoot her husband's nuts off if he didn't stop running around on her. Apparently at the time of this threat Dr Palmer was currently 'running around' on her in their bed and the mistress called the police. Dr Palmer is a prominent surgeon and he was able to keep this quiet and posted bond that same day.

"Oh goody a woman scorned with a shotgun." Lula said while pulling the file out of my hand.

We pulled up in front of the house and Lula let a low whistle. "Check out that house. Dr. Romeo must be doing a good business."

We walked up to the door and knocked. I swear to god Barbie came to the door.

She was my height, tight and toned bigger than a B cup but not overly large in the chest and she was dressed top to bottom in pink.

"May I help you, honey?" she asked.

Okay she's Barbie from the set of Gone with the Wind. Her southern accent flowing out so sweet I thought I'd get a cavity from listening to her.

"Yes. I'm Stephanie Morelli and this is Lula. We've been assigned by Vincent Plum Bond Agency to take you back to court today to get rebooked."

"You missed your court date." Lula told her.

"Oh that's right honey; I had a spa date, that day. You know mani and pedi's and all that good stuff." She tells us in a sweet southern drawl.

"Well that's fine but since that date didn't work for you, we need to bring you in today."

"Oh darling that's not going to work for me."

"And why not?" Lula asked .

"Oh honey aren't you just perfect, I love that color on you." She told Lula, whose fashion choice that day was the color red. Red halter top, spandex Red skirt with a white fringe on the bottom, and red and white cowboy boots. She was a sight to see.

"You look good in all that pink too." Lula said returning the compliment.

"Oh where are my manners, what would my Mama think if I didn't invite you in for something to drink, we can discuss this over cocktails, come on in and make yourself at home." She opened the door and welcomed us in. There was something so inviting about her , maybe it was the sweetness of her voice, it was dripping with sugary goodness or maybe it was how polite she was or maybe I was just so stunned by her I swear she was Scarlett O'Hare in present day time.

Lula and I were sitting on her sofa as she was pouring cocktails. After serving, she walked over and sat down across from us. "So I'm really not able to go with you today and my husband really doesn't want anymore trouble with this. We are throwing a party tonight for the hospital board. He's trying to make Chief of Cardiology. Can I just pay a fine to you and we call it closed, Honey?"

"No Honey." Honey what was with that it was driving me nuts. "It doesn't work like that."

I was starting to get pissed we were wasting time here. I got up and motioned to Lula.

"Mrs. Palmer, you need to come with us." I stood her up and Lula slapped the cuffs on her. The whole time she was screaming about her party that night.

We drove her back to the station with her still screaming about her damn party. I tell you that sweet southern accent was gone. We got to the station and she started screaming louder, drawing attention from the cops all around. I had a headache by this time and screamed back, "Shut The Hell Up!"

She didn't. She was still screaming at the top of her lungs about how I ruined everything. At some point during our screaming match Joe came and joined the group. I'm not sure how long he was standing there but Lula broke up the fight saying "Steph, Officer Hottie the Husband is behind you."

I swung around to find Joe grinning ear to ear "What the hell Cupcake? I could hear you up in my office."

"Little Miss Southern Barbie here is upset because I took her away from planning her party tonight."

"Where do you find these people, can you get her to shut up?"

"Not likely, she's been like this since we cuffed her. Give it a shot." I told him.

Joe turned towards Barbie and gave her that damned smile of his. They walked over to the bench and he quietly said something to her that made her shut up. Joe turned back to me with that same damn smile of his and said "That wasn't that hard Cupcake."

"Bite me Joe." I told him giving him my best burg stare.

"Is that an invitation Cupcake?" damn that smile of his I caved.

"When I get home."

"Speaking of that it's Friday night." For most couples that would mean date night but for Joe and me it meant dinner at my parents.

"I doubt we are going to make it."

"You're calling Cupcake; I'm not doing the dirty work this time."

"Come on Joe my mother loves you. She will let you off the hook for missing dinner."

"Not even for wild gorilla sex, will I be making that call."

"Fine" I told him "I'll call her."

Just then Lula came back with our body receipt. "Who's next? We got time for lunch?"

"Did you check the board?"

"Yeah. Current standings are:

Us Girlies 6

Lester and Bobby 4

Cal and Hal 5

Ram and Zero 5

Ranger and Tank 2

Junior and Woody 4

What's up with Batman he's slowing my Tanky down?"

"It's not Ranger's fault he's to busy brokering a deal for a new building in Seattle I think and Tank gets called back to Rangeman to handle any little problem. They are busy men."

"Yeah" Lula sighed "That happens a lot when we are together."

Seeing that she needed cheering up I said, "Since we are in the lead let's do a quick lunch before we go pick up number seven."

"Cluck – in – a bucket here we come."

While we were eating lunch I called my mom.

"Hello"

"Hi Mom"

Stephanie I'm making a special desert for tonight "

"Joe and I can't make it. I've got to work and won't have time tonight mom."

"But Stephanie you have to eat doesn't that Ranger let you eat?"

"Yes Mom of course he does but I'm picking up skips for Vinnie. There are a lot of them and I'm working late tonight to get them."

"Well you could stop by to eat. I made your favorite."

"Mom- Pineapple?"

Not Pineapple upside down cake Stephanie"

"You mean?"

"Yes"

"We will be there at six. Sit a place for Lula too." I hung up and called Joe.

"Miss me already?"

"Yes I do so much that I'll be seeing you at six for dinner."

"Thought we were skipping?"

"She got me with dessert."

"You can have pineapple upside down cake anytime."

"Not Pineapple upside down cake."

"You mean she made?"

"Oh yeah. Chocolate Volcano cake."

"Steph this isn't good. Your mom only makes that on real special occasions. What does she want?"

"I'm not sure Joe maybe she's just being nice. I'll meet you there at six."

"You better show."

"I will. Love you," and I hung up.

"So we eating with the folks tonight, cool I haven't seen your Grandma since the reception."

"We are going in, we're eating, and getting back to work. Don't try to get my Grandma in any trouble tonight."

"OK fine, who do we have next?"

I pulled another file out of my bag "Regina Spano" I read off "Shoplifting at Macy's. Apparently she didn't want to pay for her lace panties. She's a teller at the bank. We could hold off on her and pick her up after the bank closes in 2 hours."

"Okay, next?"

"That leaves us with Freddy Franklin the arsonist or Carl Shapiro. Still no call from the neighbor. We could do a drive by."

"Let's roll," Lula announced.

We got back in the car and headed to State Street to check on Carl. We saw a blue Honda accord pull out of his driveway "What does the file list as type of car?" I asked.

"Blue Honda Accord"

We followed the car down State and it turned on Sheldon. We kept two cars between us and followed him all the way to the ShopRite. We pulled in and were getting ready to apprehend him as soon as he got out but Carl Shapiro didn't get out of the car. It was his neighbor.

"Excuse me but isn't that Carl Shapiro's car "I asked.

"Yes mine wouldn't start, so he loaned me his. Such a nice man."

"So is he home now?"

"Sure. I have his car where else would he be, maybe his girlfriends but he was there when I left." Lula and I were already jumping back into the car to head back to State street.

The return trip was made a lot faster. I didn't won't to give Carl time to call a taxi! We knocked on the door but still no answer. "Look for a key," I told Lula.

"Bingo always under the flower pot," she said.

I opened the door, gun in hand and poked my head in. "Hello Carl you home?" I went in further with Lula right behind me. "Carl it's Stephanie Morelli. You home? I need to talk to you." Still no answer. "Look around see if you can find anything." I said to Lula.

I started in the kitchen. I found where he kept his mail and noticed nothing since 3 days ago. I went to the back of the house and found his bedroom. It was hard to tell but it looked like some clothes were missing. No drawers or t-shirts and there was a hole in his closet. Looked like he grabbed and went.

"This guy has flown the nest" Lula said

"Yeah I'm thinking he's still at the shore and his neighbor lady is crazy."

"I don't think this is gonna happen"

"No it's doesn't look good." I agreed .

We locked up and returned the key. Then we got back in the car a little defeated

"Without Shapiro we wouldn't get our ten," I blew out.

"Doesn't matter "Lula tells me "We're still in the lead we can get nine maybe that's enough."

"Maybe. The bank should be closing it's almost four now let's go get Regina."

I drove to First Trenton National Bank and we waited until Regina came outside. We had parked next to her car. She slowed down when we got out and introduced ourselves "We can do this nice and quiet, act like we are long time friends and no one has to know." I tell her, Regina liked that idea.

"You ok Gina?" one of the other tellers asked.

"Yeah just going for a drink with my friends, see you tomorrow," she replied as she got into my car. We drove to the station all in all it was an easy pick up but it took an hour sitting in the lot waiting for her to come out, but it was worth it. I could go book Regina, eat a fabulous cake and have one more guy to bring in before the night was over. This had been a good day.

When we got to the station everyone was there. Cal was booking number six. Bobby was there with number five. Ram had gotten his seventh, how did that happen? Tank had brought another in for three and Junior was there with number five.

"You're tied with Ram," Tank told me. "You want to make a side bet?"

"No thanks, still way to much competition." Not to mention I knew I wasn't getting Carl.

"Danm straight." Bobby told me. "Lester and I have our groove on now. Watch out girls." Dropping a kiss to my check Bobby was gone. Robin saw me on her way out for the night.

"That Barbie you brought in is still in lock up and still screaming about missing her party. If she does get out of here you might want to watch your back." She told me.

Of course Tank heard all this. "What was that about you having a new fan?"

"I wouldn't call her a fan more like a crazy bitch. It's no problem ask Lula about the Barbie over a nice dinner tomorrow night, you owe her."

"Nice dinner?"

"Yep somewhere you will need to wear a real nice suit. Maybe even dust off your tux?"

By the time I got Regina booked I only had five minutes to get to my moms. I was never going to make it on time the pot roast will be ruined. Lula and I drove down Hamilton into the burg.

Joe had arrived right at six and noticing I wasn't there gave me a call. "Cupcake where are you?"

"Running late but I'm on my way. Tell them not to hold the pot roast I don't want to be the cause of the burnt roast." I came screeching around the corner still on the phone with Joe.

"Jesus Cupcake slow down," and he hung up. A couple of minutes later I skidded to a halt in front of the house. The four of us: Lula, Bob, Joe and I all walked into the house.

Lula, so nice to see you again" my mother greeted.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Plum. Hey Grandma."

Hey girl, what's shaking?" Lula and Grandma did one of those handshakes I don't understand.

"Joseph, so good to see you would you bring the roast in for me, thank you."

My mother gave us all instruction for us to be seated, my father was already at the head of the table when Joe brought out the roast and took his spot next to me.

"So how's it going you still have the lead" he asked.

"We tied at seven with Ram and Zero; they jumped ahead of Cal and Hal somehow."

"What makes you so sure of Cal and Hal, why can't Ram and Zero be as good? Joe asked.

"I'm not. I guess I just know Hal and Cal better, they're part of my team. Ram and Zero aren't" I explained.

"But you have worked with them before right?"

"Yeah I helped Zero the other day at Dominos" I told him.

"Hold up the other day you mean the day you came home wearing panties you were working Dominos? What were you doing? "Joe started getting all Italian on me, my mother picked up the panties part.

"Stephanie what are you doing coming home in your panties?"

"First off they weren't panties it was more like a little outfit, second you," I said pointing my fork at Joe, "Didn't seem to mind at the time and all I was doing was dancing on the stage, when the FTA came in I asked him to the back and the guys took care of the rest."

I noticed Lula was staying out of this conversation. Grandma however not so much.

"So did you learn some hot moves?"

"Yeah she did." Apparently Joe was over his mood and reflecting on that afternoon.

"Don't encourage her" I elbowed him.

"You know they are hiring down at the button factory and you get to keep your clothes on," mom told me.

"Thanks but I'm happy at Rangeman. The guy was scum and needed to get back into the system." I told her.

"What did he do?" Grandma asked.

"Beat his girlfriend until she was unconscious and left her for dead."

"Well that is lovely dinner conversation," my mother said as she was getting up. "I'll get the cake." I'm sure a shot of whiskey too.

My mother returned and sat the cake down "So when are you and Joseph going to have children?"

"Say what? She can't have kids she would be horrible with kids." Lula laughed while I chose to ignore her .

"Mother, drop it. Joe and I will have kids when we have them. You keep bugging me about it and it won't ever happen, Geez ma we just got married."

"I always assumed the two of you would get married after he knocked you up," Lula added.

"Not helping." I mouthed to her. I looked at Joe who was being awful quiet. He had his cop face on and I could tell he was deep in thought.

The dinner was quiet after that. Lula and I finished our cake. Joe and Lula collected leftovers and we all left.

"I've got one more skip I have to pick up tonight. I doubt I'm getting number ten. He's done a disappearing act."

"Sorry to hear that Cupcake does that mean you will be home soon?" Joe asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Depends, the competition ends at ten, then we meet up at Rangeman at ten thirty to settle up. If I can get this guy and do a drive by Shapiro's house before then sure."

Shapiro, Carl Shapiro? Joe asked.

"Yeah know him?" I was getting hopeful

"Of him. He was found in a trashcan last night outside of the Blue Fish his throat had been cut, Lancaster is working the case."

I kissed him "All I need is proof of death, we can still get all ten." I gave Joe another goodby kiss and ran to my car yelling "I love you!"

"Same here Cupcake, Go get them!"

I told Lula about Shapiro as we drove past town to Ace's. Freddy "fireball" Franklin would be there. I told Lula," It's not a bad bar but it's a meat market inside. Freddy hangs out there to keep hands off his girlfriend, Yvette Young. She's a barmaid there. I had picked her up a while back for assault. Some other girl had eyes on Freddy and Yvette didn't like it so she punched her in the face breaking her nose and causing her to fall down a flight of stairs."

"I hate when that happens, you got to be careful with stairs" Lula told me.

"I'm not sure Freddy is worth it personally. I mean if Vinnie was a black man and 20 years younger that would be Freddy."

We both let out a ewww lip curled back and all.

We pulled up at Aces and walked in "Remember keep your eye on the prize" I told her before opening the door.

We went in and I spotted Freddy right off.

"Damn girl you were right he looks like a weasel." Lula announced causing Freddy to turn around. He spotted me and took off out the back door. Lula and I followed in hot pursuit. Freddy got a head start and people cleared the way for him, those same people blocking our way causing us to step around. We finally made it out the door and saw Freddy round the corner. I took off at full speed and was just about to nab him when he tossed a rock though my window followed by a bottle.

Oh shit. "That bottle was a bomb" I yelled to Lula , we both knew what would happen next and I had a full tank of gas. I continued after Freddy and tackled him. I looked up and saw the car engulfed in flames. He was cuffed by the time the flames reached the gas tank and exploded. By the time I heard the sirens Freddy had already met my size seven boot in the rib cage. As I was pulling him to his feet somehow he tripped and fell face first in front of two of my favorite cops Carl and Big Dog.

They were exchanging money and Big Dog I was pretty sure was calling Joe.

"Is he having trouble walking Steph?"

"Yeah Carl must have had a few too many drinks."

"Hate when that happens." Carl said as he stuck his foot out and Freddy tripped again.

"Joe will be here in ten" Big Dog announced as my cell rang.

"Babe you just went off the screen."

"My car blew up." It had just really registered with me. "Oh my god you son of a bitch you blew up my car! I loved my car!" Big Dog grabbed me as I lunged for the jackass.

"I think he has tripped enough tonight Steph. Give me a break here."

I had such good luck with my cars lately that six months ago I decided to buy a two year old red mustang convertible. Bob and I loved riding in the car with the top down, our hair blowing in the wind. This was going to upset Bob.

Big Dog was still holding me when Joe pulled up. I still had my cell phone open and I heard Ranger yell "BABE!"

"What"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. Joe is here. I'll catch a ride to the station with my FTA with him. Can I borrow a car when I get there tonight?"

"The Porsche has missed you."Click and he was gone.

Joe came over and put his arm around me and looked at my FTA then to Carl.

"He had trouble walking. Steph thinks he might have had a few drinks in the bar." Carl explained as he put Freddy in his car. Joe turned to me.

"Did he have help?"

"He blew up my mustang!" I cried with tears rolling up in my eyes and threatening to overflow down my cheeks.

Joe just smiled at me knowing the official report would be as Carl said. He hugged me into him and whispered in my ear "We will get you another one, but you're telling Bob."

I finished the paperwork then Carl handed Freddy back to me.

"Come on Lula if you want a ride," Joe hollered as I put Freddy in the back of Joe's Explorer. The four of us headed for the station. It was 9:00 p.m. I could get Freddy booked and pick up the death certificate on Shapiro and be back at Rangeman in time.

After I booked Freddy explaining about him tripping a lot Lula went down with Joe to get the death certificate. The booking officer was one I didn't know. He decided to give me a hard time about the condition of Freddy's face. Luckily Carl and Big Dog came back and confirmed my story.

"It's no problem Steph, you just made me a rich man," Carl told me dropping a kiss on my cheek.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" Joe teased as he came back from the morgue with Lula. While I watched he handed Carl a twenty out of his wallet.

"What's that" I asked .

"You had three hours left Cupcake and you destroyed your car."

"So you bet it would take longer?" I questioned.

"I bet that you would make it. Lula got the death certificate. Give her the file and collect your last receipt."

The three of us walked out at 10 p.m. We only saw Ram and Zero while we were there and all five of us left together heading for Haywood.

The meeting would take place in the 4th floor conference room'

Ella had beer and snacks set up for us. There was a board with all of our names on it and a Stack of Fifty's in the middle of the table.

Ranger and Tank were already there, Lula went and sat next to Tank, Joe and I sat across from them, with Ram and Zero next to them. Within a few minutes Lester and Bobby entered and stood behind Joe and me. Junior and Woody took the last two chairs leaving Cal and Hal to stand like book ends.

Ranger stood up. "First at 19:37 tonight Stephanie's Mustang was added to the car memorial." Crap I forgot about this little tradition. Ranger laid a cardboard box on the table. Inside would be a matchbox car replica or close to it of my Mustang. Tank flipped on a recording of taps. Joe and Lula, who had never been present at one of these broke the silence with their laughter. I shot Joe a look and he bit his lower lip to gain control.

"The Mustang had been with Stephanie a long time, considering," Ranger continued. "Babe, would you like to say a few words?"

No I really wouldn't but knowing what was expected and they all would be hurt if I didn't participate I stood up. " I loved my Mustang. It was the fist time in a long time I enjoyed my car. It was cute convertible. Bob and I will miss it greatly." I looked around the table everyone seem satisfied so I sat back down. Joe looked over at me still biting his lip with tears in his eyes he smiled at me. Tank shut off the music.

"Now that is complete," Ranger continued the meeting. "The reason we are here. Receipts everyone."

We all pulled out our body receipts and placed them in front of us. Ranger walked over to the board and picked up a marker. He went around the room asking for our counts and wrote them on the board. The final results were:

Bobby and Lester 8 / 10

Steph and Lula 10 / 10

Cal and Hal 9 / 10

Junior and Woody 9 / 10

Ram and Zero 10 / 10

Ranger and Tank 5 / 10

Congratulations to the winners went out and Lula and I split the $600.00 with Ram and Zero, and stayed for a couple of beers with the guys. Ranger tossed me the Porsche keys Joe said "You don't need those you can drive the Explorer or the bike, take your pick."

"Your bike? You would let me drive your Ducati?"

"Our bike Cupcake" Joe told me as he tossed the keys back to Ranger

As we were leaving Ranger gave everyone one more, "Congratulation to you all we had 60 files yesterday morning. 51 of those skips are back in the system that's a job well done."

Joe and I drove home and went inside. "You all did a good job," Joe told me. "51 of 60 in two days isn't easy to do." He reached over and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. "Let's celebrate."


End file.
